


Fated to love you

by ongniel1025



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just love ongniel too much, I warn again THIS IS A MESS, I'm new, Just don't read if you don't want headache, M/M, This is just a mess, You've been warned, limited vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel1025/pseuds/ongniel1025
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel got themselves into an arranged marriage.Seongwoo tries to make their marriage work while Daniel tries to ruin it





	1. Chapter 1

" Aren't you going to school today ? " Seongwoo asks to Daniel who is sitting on the couch while playing game on his phone. " i only have class in the evening " Daniel replied shortly without looking at Seongwoo

The older just sighs and decides not to ask Daniel anymore questions, he could sense that Daniel really doesn't want to talk to him. Daniel has become like this since the day they moved in together after their wedding. Daniel acts so cold toward Seongwoo, he always ignores Seongwoo like the other doesn't exist. Seongwoo knows that Daniel really doesn't want to get married to him because the younger already said that he sees Seongwoo as friend only, there's nothing more plus they both are still high school students but their parents still forced them to get married because it's Daniel's grandfather's last wish before he passed away. 

Daniel didn't against this because he already promised with his grandfather but somehow he wishes that Seongwoo would turn down the offer but the older didn't. Little bit Daniel doesn't know is, Seongwoo is in love with him. He accepts this marriage because he loves Daniel, he knows that Daniel doesn't have any feeling for him but he was still hoping that at least their 10 years friendship wouldn't make the idea of them get married that bad. But everything turned out not as Seongwoo has been hoping for, Daniel have become a completely different person to Seongwoo. He barely talks to the older although they live together, he doesn't laugh at Seongwoo's jokes like he used to do. He doesn't even smile when Seongwoo is around. That's when Seongwoo realized that he made wrong decision by accepting this marriage

\-----------

" Are you going to eat or not ? " Minhyun asks to Seongwoo who has been staring at his own lunch box for almost an hour already. " I'm not hungry " Seongwoo replied weakly as he close his lunch box. Minhyun furrows his brows upon seeing Seongwoo's action

" Are you sick? You look so pale today " said Minhyun as he put his palm on Seongwoo's forehead to check the other's temperature

" I'm not sick, just feel a bit tired today " Seongwoo replied as he gently pulled Minhyun's hand away. " Then go to rest at infirmary or do you need me to take you home? " Seongwoo slowly shook his head " I'm really fine, i'll rest once our class are finished " 

" Alright...but WAIT! WHAT IS THIS? " Minhyun yelled out all of sudden as he noticed something wrong with Seongwoo's face, there is a small bruise at the corner of Seongwoo's mouths, It's also bleeding but not much. " Ouch! " Seongwoo yelped in pain as Minhyun touch the bruise 

" Did Daniel do this ? " Minhyun asked sounds like he's ready to cut Daniel into pieces and feed him to the shark if he really did this to Seongwoo 

" What are you saying? This didn't cause by Daniel, he doesn't even spare me a glance when we're at home together so there is no reason that he would hit me " Seongwoo explained but Minhyun still gives him the doubt looked. " Then how do you get this ? " 

" I was going to class this morning but i missed a step and fell down from the stair, it's not that serious though "

"

" WHAT EVEN? why didn't you tell me? And what do you mean by " It's not that serious though " ? Your bruise is still bleeding and you tell me that it's not serious? " Minhyun scolded as he carefully observe the bruise at the corner of Seongwoo's mouths again. He sighs as he makes eyes contact with Seongwoo who is smiling at him

" Why are you suddenly smiling at me? Have you gone crazy? " Minhyun playfully mock his best friend, Seongwoo frowns as he hit Minhyun's shoulders. " I'm sorry, okay? Btw where else that you get hurt? " 

" My left ankle, I think it's sprained but I still can walk properly so maybe there is nothing big "

" Okay, that's it! I'll take you home or else you will end up dying at school " said Minhyun as he grabs on Seongwoo's wrist and pulls the other with him. 

\------------------------

" I hate you so much, Hwang Minhyun ! " Seongwoo's hissed, he got mad because Minhyun really pulled him back home although they both still have one more class to attend

" I never want you to love me, please just go in your house quickly and rest " Minhyun said as he pushes Seongwoo to his own apartment and then he walks back to his apartment that is next to ongniel's apartment. 

Seongwoo's was going to nag at Minhyun more but the other is quick to go in his apartment already

" I'll get you back later " Seongwoo mumbled under his breaths as he typed in the door password but to his surprise, the door isn't locked. 

" But shouldn't Daniel is still at school now ? " Seongwoo thought as he opens the door slowly. 

Seongwoo feels like his world stopped the moment he finally realized what is happening in front of him.

Daniel is sitting on the couch with popcorn is his hand as he watchs the movie on TV but the most important thing is, Daniel is not alone. There is someone with him, that person is lying in on Daniel's chest while hugging Daniel's waist tightly. Daniel also has his arm wrapped around that person. 

This scene is really too much for Seongwoo to handle, maybe that person is Daniel's boyfriend that's why he treats him like this. Seongwoo's just doesn't understand why out of all the place. why did they have to have their date at his and Daniel's apartment. They didn't really think about Seongwoo's feel at all, aren't they? 

Seongwoo's knees feel so weak, he doesn't even have any strength in his legs anymore. He just slowly close back the door and then let himself fall down to the floor.

Seongwoo loves Daniel so much so he always wish that Daniel one day will find the true soulmate of his and live with each other happily. And that the time that Seongwoo willing to let Daniel go. But somehow he doesn't expect that the time came so soon like now. He hasn't prepared his heart yet, he isn't ready to let go of Daniel yet. It's only been 6 months that they have been married, Seongwoo's still has a lot of things that he wants to do with Daniel but his dream has burned into ashes by now

\-------------------

" I'm coming! " Minhyun yelled as he quickly runs to the front door because there is someone keeps ringing the door bell. 

Minhyun eyes widen the moment his door opened and revealed a lifeless soul standing like the world has already abandoned them.

" what happened again, Seongwoo-ah? Why are you crying? " Minhyun asks

" Can I go in ? " Seongwoo's weakly said instead of responding to Minhyun's question

" Alright then come in first " Minhyun said as he gently pulls Seongwoo into his apartment. Seongwoo sits on he couch and then Minhyun went to sit next to Him. Minhyun was going to ask Seongwoo's again but he stopped himself when he feel that Seongwoo's head is on his shoulder. So without saying anything more, Minhyun quickly wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's shoulder as he patted the other's back gently

A moment of silence passed

" I love him so much, I'm not ready to let him go " Seongwoo's muffled as he is still crying on Minhyun's shoulder

" Then hold onto him, I'll help you "


	2. Chapter 2

" How long are we going to stay like this? " Daniel asks to the person who is lying on his chest with his arms around Daniel's waist, " Just a bit more, please don't be too stingy with your friends "

" Then tell me what happened again this time? Did you finally confess to him but he rejected you or did you found out that he already had someone in his life already? " Daniel paused as he stares at the fragile figure in his embrace, " If this true then let go of him before you could get hurt more than now, Jaehwan-ah "

" There's nothing like what you have said happened, it's just that I suddenly feel so sad all of sudden when I think that me and him could never get together because we both are too different from each other " Jaehwan replied, Daniel just sighs as he pats Jaehwan's head gently

" You never know if you don't try, maybe he does have the same feeling as you " 

" Don't encourage me too much, Daniel-ah. I don't want to have false hope " Jaehwan paused as he break away from Daniel, " Let's stop talking about him now, I don't want to get emotional again "

" Alright, let's continue to watch the movie then. And do you need something to eat, I'll go to take them for you "

" There's no need, I know that in your apartment, there's nothing to eat except jelly. These popcorn is the ones that I brought here " Jaehwan replied and Daniel pout, well Jaehwan is right after all. Jelly is the only snack that Daniel has in his apartment, he loves to eat them so Seongwoo bought a lot of them and put in the fridge for Daniel

30 minutes later

" This movie is really good! " Jaehwan exclaims and Daniel just rolls his eyes at Jaehwan, " said someone that was busy being emotional and made both of us missed half of the movie " 

" I know and I'm sorry, I'm the one who suggested to watch this movie together with you but I ending up made both of us missed almost the whole of movie " 

To make thing clear, Daniel did have class in the evening but his class suddenly got canceled as he arrived at school. Then Jaehwan suggested to watch the movie at Daniel's apartment since they both have nothing to do anyway

" Do you really want to go now? You should stay for dinner too " Said Daniel as he gives Jaehwan his puppy like looked

" No i'm fine, I don't want to be the third wheel of you and Seongwoo hyung dinner time " Daniel frowns as he heard Seongwoo's name

" Yah, stop frowning! Do you really hate him that much? I really can't understand you, Kang Daniel! I know you didn't like the idea of getting married to the person that you don't love but it's not Seongwoo hyung's fault that you both got married so stop blaming him and stop treating him so bad like this, after all you both are still best friend, right? " 

What Jaehwan has said make sense but Daniel still can't bring himself to do like what Jaehwan has said. He doesn't know why too, he just feels like everything is too sudden, he feels like this marriage takes all of his freedom and his life as a teenager. He's only 17 years old for God's sake, he still doesn't want to responsible for something hard such as married life like now. 

And Daniel knows that he shouldn't blame Seongwoo either that this marriage happened but he can't help himself. He feels like he should at least find someone to blame so that he can feel better. He's still mad at Seongwoo for accepting this marriage, he thought that Seongwoo is his best friend so he should know what Daniel wants but no he doesn't. Daniel is not sure why did Seongwoo accept this marriage but he just knows that he hate Seongwoo for doing this

" Be nice to him while you can, Seongwoo hyung is really a nice person. Others would die just to have him as their lover, so you should be careful or else you will lose him to other. And it will be too late for you to regret if that happen " Jaehwan continues to advise Daniel but he's not sure if Daniel takes his words into his head or not

" Take care of your own problem first, Kim Jaehwan ! I don't think you're in any position to give me advice about love life " Daniel said half serious half joking

" You never listen to me when I tell you good advice. Don't come to me and cry later when Seongwoo hyung fed up with you and leave you " Jaehwan talks back and Daniel just laughs, he just thinks that he would never do that

" I know I know, are you planning to go now or you want to wait for your crush to get back from school " Daniel teases then Jaehwan shoot a glare at him, " Bye Kang Daniel, I hate you so much " Jaehwan hissed as he quickly walk away from his brat like friend

Daniel just chuckles while watching Jaehwan leaves, then he went back to his apartment after Jaehwan got into the elevator.

Daniel looks at the clock on the wall and realize that Ir's already 4 pm, so Seongwoo would arrive an hour later. Daniel then walks to the kitchen to take a pack of jelly with him so that he can eat them while reading manga in his room. As he walks in, his eyes landed on the dirty dishes in the sink. 

" Should I wash the dish first? " Daniel thought as he continues to stare at those dishes for a minutes, " forget it, Seongwoo hyung is going to do it anyway once he got home " 

\-----------------------  
Back to Minhyun's apartment

" Then hold onto him, I'll help you " Minhyun whispers, Seongwoo quickly looks up to his best friend, " What do you mean? " 

" I mean I'll help you to get together with him, stupid! " Seongwoo widen his eyes after finally understand what Minhyun is saying. He blinks repeatedly while looking at Minhyun, " Don't look at me like that " Minhyun said as he puts his palms on Seongwoo's cheeks and gently wiped the tears on Seongwoo's face

" Do you really meant it, Minhyun-ah " Seongwoo mumble as he once again makes eyes contact with Minhyun, " I meant it, i'll help you and I'm sure that I can get you two together " 

" I don't think you can, first of all he already had a boyfriend so there's no way that he is going to love me back despite of everything that I had done for him " Seongwoo said as he lowers his head, he feels like crying again when he thinks about Daniel and that boyfriend of his

" You will never know if you don't try, plus you and Daniel are legally married so even if he had boyfriend, there's nothing he can do about this "

" You can't say that, Minhyun-ah! If he and his boyfriend really love each other then they should be together. I don't want two people to get hurt just for my own happiness " 

" Alright alright then I'll promise not to do anything to harm their relationship but if Daniel is the one who break it himself then it's another story " 

" Which mean that it will never happen " Seongwoo said, he really doesn't want to give himself false hope

" It could happen, well maybe not now but when Daniel finally realize how importance of you in his life " 

" Stop saying nonsense, I'm not an important person for him and I'll never be " 

" Yah, Ong Seongwoo! Have some confidence in yourself, can't you? Why did you even say that you're not important for him? How long have you been with him? It's been 10 years, right? Plus these 6 months that you two have been married, you have done a lot of thing for him. And I can see that he depends on you a lot, he just doesn't realize this " 

Seongwoo still doesn't understand what Minhyun means, well everything he said is right. These ten years of his Daniel's friendship really make both of them depend on each other a lot. Seongwoo had done so many things for Daniel as a friend, he's always willing to do everything for the younger. And even after they got married, Seongwoo still does everything for Daniel. Seongwoo is the one who responsible their both marriage life, Daniel is still young so Seongwoo tries hard to not put any pressure on the younger

" So how can we make him realize this? "

" There's a saying that said " People tend to realize the importance of something or someone when they're about to lose it " so... "

" So? "

" We have to make Daniel feels like he's going to lose you and that when he realize about your importance " Minhyun explained but Seongwoo still can't get It  
Minhyun let out a long sighs, " Listen, you should start ignore him from today on, stop taking care and pay attention to him as much as you used to do before. Well I mean that you should still do the house chores and cook for him but just don't talk to him much, try to avoid him as much as you can then he will realize that he feel lonely without your attention " Minhyun explained slowly to make Seongwoo understand

" Do you think this will work?" 

" Trust me, the king god general Hwang Minhyun never fails in anything that he determines to do " Minhyun said sounds really proud of himself although their plan hasn't even started yet

" I trust you but stop using that king god general thingy when in fact you're just a coward who doesn't dare to confess your love to your crush " Seongwoo mocked back and then Minhyun glares at him 

" You should stop talking before I decide to stop helping you "

" It's not like I want you to help me in the first place "

" ONG SEONGWOO! "

" alright alright, i'll stop now! I don't what you to die from embarrassment before you can even confess to Jaehwan---oops I'm not supposed to say his name " Seongwoo said as he quickly stands up because he can sense about what is Minhyun going to do to him after he mentioned about Minhyun's crush's name

" I'LL KILL YOU, ONG SEONGWOO ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even understand what I've written too, please don't mind it


	3. Chapter 3

_" Where is he planning to go at this hour? "_ Daniel thought as he looks at Seongwoo who is putting his favorite sweater over his pajamas, seems like he's planning to go out

Daniel wants to ask the older but he decided not to do that since he knows Seongwoo probably wouldn't want to answer him. Seongwoo has been ignoring him for a few days already. Although usually they both doesn't talk much to each other but Daniel could easily sense that Seongwoo is ignoring him.

Seongwoo used to have a habit of asking Daniel about his day at school when he came back home although most of the time Daniel didn't even bother to tell him, he always shows his concern for the younger. But these few days, Seongwoo doesn't do these anymore. Daniel thought that he would be happy when the older ignores him like this since he doesn't like to talk to Seongwoo too but strangely instead of feeling happy, Daniel feels so empty and somehow frustrated. He also notices that Seongwoo doesn't even smile anymore when he's around.

" I'm going to Minhyun's apartment " Seongwoo coldly said, he sounds so serious. Daniel got a bit taken back since he's still not used to these cold and scary tone that Seongwoo uses when he talks to Him. Daniel just continue to stares at Seongwoo until he's completely gone

" But wait...what does he have to do at Minhyun hyung's apartment at this hour? " Daniel talks to himself as he looks at the clock on the wall, it's already 10 pm

Daniel tries to think of anything that Seongwoo could possibly do at Minhyun's apartment at this late

" Are those two... Omg Kang Daniel! What are you even thinking? This could never happen! Seongwoo hyung would never do that " Daniel basically scolds himself as a particular filthy thought appear in his head. He tries to get rid of that thought since he's sure that Seongwoo and Minhyun would never do that kind of thing

\---------------

" What are you doing here, Jaehwan-ah? " Minhyun asked to Jaehwan who is standing in front of Ongniel's apartment. He was not going to ask Jaehwan in the first place but he saw that the younger has been standing there for almost an hour already

" Oh, Minhyun hyung! I just come to take something that I forgot here a few days ago, I thought Daniel's home since I didn't see him at school. He doesn't even pick up his phone " Jaehwan said as he scratches the back of his head nervously. He feels like his heart is really going to burst soon when Minhyun talks to him like this

" Uh... Seongwoo should be back soon though, if you don't mind you can go to my apartment and wait until Seongwoo comes back since you've been standing for minutes already " Minhyun kindly offered, and Jaehwan swears that he could die now without any regrets. 

" Thank you but I don't want to bother you, I can just wait here " Jaehwan replies, he in fact really wants to accept Minhyun's offer but he knows that he wouldn't be able to handle his feel if he stays alone with Minhyun

" Alright then, but I can stand here with you right? In case you'll be bored standing alone "Minhyun suggested and Jaehwan just nod lightly, then both of them went silence

" It's raining so hard, I wonder if Seongwoo took his umbrella with him " Minhyun mumbles to himself but Jaehwan happen to hear that too

" Oh! Seongwoo hyung is here! " Jaehwan exclaims as he points at Seongwoo who is walking out the elevator but the most important thing is Seongwoo is all wet, he seems like he got soaked in the rain for a long time

" Omg Jaehwan! What are you doing here? " Seongwoo asked while trembling so hard. He feels so cold after walking home in the rain

" I come to take something that I forgot in your apartment " Jaehwan replies

" Ah really? Then let's go in first, I think I will die from this coldness soon " Seongwoo jokingly said as he walks to types the door password

" Served you right, I already remind you to take the umbrella with you since the weather is not that nice these days but you never listen " Minhyun nags at Seongwoo and the other just shoot him a glare before turning back to focus on typing the password

" Yah, you even forget about your own apartment's password now? " Minhyun said as he looks at Seongwoo who is continuously typing the password.

Seongwoo is sure that he's inserting the right password but the door is still not open and then he suddenly remembers something and he wants to kill himself after that

" Omg how could I forget about this " Seongwoo hissed as he stroke his wet hair frustratedly

" What happened hyung? Are you okay? " Jaehwan asked worriedly, " I'm okay, it's just that I don't know my apartment's password anymore. Daniel told me that he is going to change the password since there are some problems happen but he didn't tell me about the new password yet, what should I do now? " Seongwoo sighs as he dropped himself down, Minhyun just stares at his friend while shaking his head repeatedly

" Let's just go to my apartment first and wait until Daniel comes back " Minhyun said and then Seongwoo quickly got up and gives Minhyun the loveliest looked ever

" Let's go then, you don't mind right, Jaehwan? " Seongwoo asks and then Jaehwan just nodded, " That's good then, come with me "Seongwoo said as he holds Jaehwan's hand and pull the younger with him to Minhyun's apartment.

" Take my clothes and change into them after you take the shower " Minhyun said as he throws a T-shirt and shorts towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo glares at Minhyun for a while before taking the clothes with him to the bathroom

" You can sit here and make yourself comfortable. If you need anything you can tell me " Minhyun said as he guides Jaehwan to sit on the couch and he went to sit on the opposite side of Jaehwan. And then the awkward atmosphere takes over them again

" I'm going to make coffee, do you want one? " Minhyun tries to break the silence

" I would like one if it doesn't bother you too much " 

" It doesn't bother me, then I'll go to make them now. You can watch the TV if you want " Minhyun said then he walks to the kitchen to make the coffee for three of them

 _" Omg, am I dreaming? Is this real? Am I really in my crush's apartment? And he even offer to make coffee for me? What should I do now, I feel like dying already "_ Jaehwan thought as he nervously biting on his fingers

" Where is Minhyun? " Seongwoo who has just came out from the bathroom asks to Jaehwan

" He's making coffee at the kitchen, btw hyung you look so cute in these clothes " Jaehwan compliments as he observing Seongwoo from head to toes, the older is really looks cute in Minhyun's clothes since they look really big on him

" Oh thank you? But however you told me earlier that you come to my apartment to take something that you forgot there. Can I know what exactly that you forget? You can just ask me or daniel to give it to you tomorrow " 

" It's my USB, I put it in the jacket that I wore when I came to your apartment a few days ago then I forgot the jacket there. In the USB, there are songs that I have made for the music class assignment, it's due tomorrow so I need to take it now to add a bit more arrangement before hand it in " Jaehwan explains, " Oh...then let's wait for a bit more, I think Daniel will be here soon. He went to his dance school today " Seongwoo said 

" But wait... You said that you forgot your jacket at my apartment when you came here a few days ago. But I don't remember seeing you at my apartment " 

" Uh... I came here on Friday last week, you were at school at that time that's why you didn't know. I came to watch the movie with Daniel since our class got canceled " Seongwoo froze upon hearing Jaehwan's explanation

 _" Friday last week? Isn't that the day that I saw Daniel with his supposedly boyfriend? So that guy is Jaehwan? What even...so that's not Daniel's boyfriend "_ He misunderstood with Daniel. Seongwoo doesn't know if he should be happy or not after he found out the truth. He still thought that there is possibility that Daniel already had a girlfriend or a boyfriend already

" You finished your shower already? " Minhyun asks as soon as he walks out from the kitchen with a tray of coffees in his hands

" Yeah... " 

" Here is your coffee ! " Minhyun said as he carelessly put a cup of coffee in front of Seongwoo and then he turns to face Jaehwan while smiling widely, " And this is yours, Jaehwan-ah! " He then gently put the coffee in front of Jaehwan and then he went to sit next to Seongwoo

" Can't you treat me nice once? " Seongwoo complains as he saw the difference in the way that Minhyun treats him and Jaehwan

" If I dont treat you nice then I would let you standing in the cold in front of your apartment already " Minhyun mocked back

" Are you sure that you invite me in because you don't want me to stand in the cold or you just want your crush--- " Minhyun quickly covers his friend's mouths before he could spills everything out

" Ah! " Minhyun yelped in pain when Seongwoo bites his hand, " Why did you bite me? "

" You're the one who cover my mouths with your hand in the first place so don't blame me " Seongwoo mocks as he stuck his tongue out at Minhyun

" Hyung, are you fine? " Jaehwan asks as he saw that Minhyun keeps rubbing the place that Seongwoo has bitten him earlier

" I'm fine, don't worry ! " 

" Do you need me to go out so that you two could have time alone? " Seongwoo said and then both Minhyun and Jaehwan turn to look at him in shock, Minhyun swears that he will kill Seongwoo once Jaehwan left

" Stop saying nonsense thing and drink your coffee before it get cold " Minhyun ordered and then Seongwoo just pout while taking his coffee to drink

" What are you doing? " Seongwoo asks when Minhyun suddenly put a towel on his head, " I'm going to dry your hair of course, you'll get a cold if you continue to stay like this " Minhyun replies as he gently stroke the towel on Seongwoo's hair

Jaehwan is somehow amazed at what Minhyun is doing for Seongwoo, he knows these two are friends after all but still Minhyun is strangely caring for Seongwoo more than just a friend.

 _" Does Minhyun hyung loves Seongwoo hyung? "_ Jaehwan thought as he continue to stares at Minhyun who is still gently drying Seongwoo's hair while the other just let Minhyun do what he wants.

" Ahh! " Jaehwan exclaimed as his coffee cup suddenly slip from his hand and spill the coffee all over his shirt

" Omg are you okay, did you get hurt? " Minhyun asks as he hands Jaehwan the tissues to clean the coffee stains on his shirt 

" Hyung, can I use the bathroom for a moment? " Jaehwan asks and then Minhyun nodded, " You can call me if you need help " Minhyun added and Jaehwan just replied back ro Minhyun with a faint smile as he walks to the bathroom

" Go to help him if you worried this much " Seongwoo teases as he saw Minhyun continue to look at the bathroom direction

" Stop talking before I kick you out off here " Minhyun said as he took a bunch of tissue to clean the coffee that spill on the couch. As he's bending to take the tissue book, he accidentally hit his own coffee cup and Make it spills all over his white shirt

" Omg, why are you so clumsy like this ? " Seongwoo nagged

" I'll go to take a new shirt for you " Seongwoo said as he quickly heads to Minhyun's bedroom to take a new shirt for him to change.

Minhyun decides to take his shirt off since he couldn't stand himself get dirty, he temporary forgets that Jaehwan is still here

" Here, change into this new shirt " Seongwoo said as he hands Minhyun a new shirt, " I'll put this into the washing machine for you since it's white, we better clean it fast "

" Alright... But wait---- "  Minhyun said as he pulled back the shirt that Seongwoo is grabbing and it makes Seongwoo fall onto him since he used a bit much strength

" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU ARE DOING? " 

" Daniel... "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me, come to @ongniel1025 on twitter. I welcome to every ongniel stans


	4. Chapter 4

" Daniel... " Seongwoo called out after noticing the younger's presence and the moment his eyes met the Daniel's ones, he could already tell that he's doom now. He then get up from Minhyun and the other quickly put on his new shirt. Seongwoo walks toward Daniel, he knows Daniel is probably misunderstanding with him now. He understand that anyone would get misunderstand if they see the situation that Minhyun and Seongwoo were in earlier

" I can ex--- " Seongwoo didn't even get to finish his sentence, Daniel suddenly grabs his wrist and then pull Seongwoo with him, " Yah what are you doing, Kang Daniel? Let Seongwoo go!  " Minhyun hissed as he tries to pull Seongwoo back to him, but then Daniel suddenly strongly punches Minhyun in the face with full forced and it made the older fall to the floor. And then Daniel quickly pulls Seongwoo with him back to their apartment, Seongwoo wants to escape but the grip is too strong. There's no way that he can win over the younger's strength. As Daniel finally opened the door of their apartment, he drags Seongwoo in and then lock the door.

Back to Minhyun's apartment for a moment

" Omg hyung! Are you okay? What happened? " Jaehwan is in shocked, the moment his eyes landed on Minhyun who is seems struggling to get up. He quickly runs to help the older to get up, " Hyung are you okay? You're bleeding " Jaehwan said as he uses his thumb to wipe the blood on Minhyun's lips. He's too deadly worried about the older to think about what Minhyun thinks about him doing this now.

" I'm okay, let's go to to look for Seongwoo first " Minhyun replied as he gently push the younger's hand away, " What? What happened to Seongwoo hyung? " 

" It's a long story, let's go to look for him first before Daniel could do anything to harm him " Jaehwan still can't process about what is happening but he still listens to Minhyun anyway. Minhyun then quickly run out his apartment and Jaehwan follows him from behind. Minhyun knows that Daniel takes Seongwoo back to their apartment since he can hear the loud thud from Ongniel's apartment earlier

" Let me go, Daniel! You're hurting me " Seongwoo begged as he tries to get away from Daniel's hand although he knows that he's just wasting his strength since there's no way that he could escape this, " You really have no shame " Daniel uttered coldly under his breath as he looks into Seongwoo's eyes, " You're already married but you dare to do that filthy thing with your so-called-best friend? Are you always this desperate? " Daniel asks as he tighten his grip on Seongwoo's wrist, and it makes the older whimper in pain.

" WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME? " Daniel yelled as he throws Seongwoo to the couch, " I'M ASKING YOU, YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME! HAVE YOU GONE MUTE ALREADY ? " Daniel asks as he kneels down next to the couch and then grabs Seongwoo's face and squeeze it tightly, the older is already in the edge of crying

" We really didn't do anything... " Seongwoo tries to speak up so that Daniel won't continue to hurt him, he's really scared of Daniel. " Didn't do anything, huh? Do you think i would buy your lie? You're even wearing his clothes, do you expect me to believe you? " 

Seongwoo gave up, the pain both physically and mentally are too much for him to handle, he would never even imagine that Daniel would think of him as that kind of person. Seongwoo is hurt by the fact that he's not even worth Daniel's trust. Does the 10 years of friendship is really nothing to Daniel? 

Seongwoo didn't even try to fight back anymore, he just let his tears roll down his face and let Daniel do what he wants. Daniel got more frustrated when Seongwoo didn't say anything

" YAH KANG DANIEL, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TO DO ANYTHING TO SEONGWOO! " Minhyun yelled out from outsides he repeatedly bang on the door but Daniel doesn't give a single f*ck about the older who is already close to break the door of his apartment. He then turns back to face Seongwoo, and he then ripped off Seongwoo's shirt. He doesn't plan to do anything to the older, it's just that he can't stand to see Seongwoo in other man's clothes. He hates it, he doesn't even understand why

" What are you planning to do? " Seongwoo finally comes back to his sense when his shirt got ripped off, he thought that Daniel is going to do SOMETHING to him. He quickly wraps his arms around his small body to protect himself from Daniel. Seeing Seongwoo got scared like this, Daniel decided to play with the older. He smirks as he grabs on Seongwoo's both hands and put them over Seongwoo's head. And then he leans closer the the older, " Don't worry, I won't even land my hand on the USED THING " Daniel whispered as he emphasize the last two words, and it makes Seongwoo's heart break into pieces. Did Daniel has just address him as a THING?

" YAH DANIEL! OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR ELSE OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL COME TO AN END TODAY " This time Jaehwan is the one who yelled out although he still couldn't fully understand what's going on but he knows that it's really something bad. He has no choice but to threaten Daniel, he is not sure if this will work

" F*ck it " Daniel cursed under his breath as he let go of Seongwoo's hand, he is maybe not in his right mind right now but he still knows that Jaehwan never jokes around when it comes to their friendship. If he say he wants to end it, he will do it. It already happened once in the past when they have the biggest fight ever 

" LISTEN, KANG DANIEL! I'LL KILL--- " 

" What do you want ? " Daniel cut Jaehwan's word by asking him back, he looks really pissed off, " Where is Seongwoo? " Minhyun who was standing behind Jaehwan, came up to confront Daniel. But he doesn't even wait for Daniel to reply, he quickly barge into the apartment. Minhyun runs to help Seongwoo the moment he spotted his best friend who is lying helplessly on the couch. Seongwoo flinches a bit when Minhyun tries to reach him, he still had his arms wrapped around his upper body. And then Minhyun notices something wrong with Seongwoo's left hand, " Seongwoo...your hand... " Minhyun trailed off as his eyes still focus on Seongwoo's left hand. Then Seongwoo looks at his own hand, and to his surprise he saw a big cut on his palm and it's bleeding so hard. Seongwoo doesn't remember how he got this, it didn't hurt him until he found out about it.

" YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN? " Minhyun grabs Daniel by his collar when the younger walked in, " Hyung, calm down! " Jaehwan tries to break Minhyun from Daniel, he knows that Minhyun has the right to be mad at Daniel but it's not the time for them to fight right now

" What the... KANG DANIEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? " Jaehwan yelled as he finally realizing the condition that Seongwoo is in, the older still has tears in his eyes plus his hand is bleeding so hard. Daniel is also taken back when he sees that Seongwoo's hand is bleeding, he doesn't remember that he do anything to the extent that can injured the older like this, " Minhyun hyung, let take Seongwoo hyung to the hospital first and deal with Daniel later " Jaehwan said and then Minhyun let go of Daniel and went back to Seongwoo, he then pick up a long piece of the shirt that Daniel ripped off earlier and wrap it around Seongwoo's palm to stop the blood.

And then he went to Seongwoo's bedroom and take a new shirt for Seongwoo to wear, he help Seongwoo put on his shirt carefully,  " Can you walk? " Minhyun asks and Seongwoo just nodded slowly, " Alright then let's go " Minhyun said as he helps Seongwoo to stand up and then they both walk out the apartment, Jaehwan follow them from behind and left Daniel all alone in the apartment. Daniel suddenly feels bad for doing that to the older but he still doesn't think that he's wrong

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE? Alright, i know that this is a big mess but i'm just too desperate to update this on times or else i will become lazy to finish this again. However, the highlight part of this story is in the next chapter, it's nothing much but i would be glad if you anticipate it>_<


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung, calm down! Seongwoo hyung is going to be fine" Jaehwan said as he looks at Minhyun who is walking back and forth in front of him, the older sighs as he looks back to Jaehwan, "How could I not worried? He's been there for half an hour already" Minhyun replied as he pointed at the treatment room that the doctor has just taken Seongwoo in, although the doctor already informed him that there's nothing serious with Seongwoo's hand, he just need to get his cut cleaned and put the bandage around it but Minhyun is still stubbornly worry about his friend

"He's in the doctor's hand now so I'm sure that he will be fine and however hyung, you should look after your own bruise too! how could you being so careless about yourself like this" Jaehwan nagged as he pulls Minhyun to sit down next to him so that he can take care of the bruise on the corner of Minhyun's lips. Jaehwan carefully applies cream on Minhyun's cut as the older stop ranting for a while and keep staring at Jaehwan's face which is only inches away from his face. He could see the frown on Jaehwan's face, the younger looks really deadly worried about him. He feels sorry now although he still doesn't know why did Jaehwan worried about him like this, they're not that close. 

"Hyung!Hyung!Minhyun hyung!"

"Huh?Why?" Minhyun exclaimed as he fall out of his thought after Jaehwan repeatedly calling out his name, "I'm done!" Jaehwan replied cutely as he put down the cream on his lap and take out a tissue to wipe his hand and then throw it to the trashcan 

"Uh..hmm...thank you" Minhyun trying to let out his thankful words without embarrassing himself in front of his crush

"Btw hyung, can you explain everything to me? Like the reason that Daniel became so mad and hurt both you and Seongwoo hyung?" Minhyun started to frown upon hearing Jaehwan's question because it made him remember what Daniel has done to Seongwoo, he tries to breath in to calm himself down and then explains everything to Jaehwan slowly. The younger becomes speechless because of the shock after understand all the things. He still can't believe that Daniel could be so immature like that, he should at least trust Seongwoo because it's not like they both have just been together for a few months. It's ten year but he still doesn't know what kind of person Seongwoo is? Jaehwan is not that close to Seongwoo but he believes that Seongwoo would never do that kind of thing that Daniel thinks he did. Plus Jaehwan was also in Minhyun's apartment with those two at that time so there's no way that those two would do something like that while he was also there. Jaehwan noted in his head that he will beat the hell out of Daniel once he sees the other so that he can come back to his sense

"I'll talk to him once we go back and then make him apologize to Seongwoo hyung"

"Well it will be nice if he at least agree listen to you and then realize what he had done is wrong" 

Jaehwan could feel that Minhyun is still mad at Daniel, well Jaehwan understands that Minhyun is mad because Seongwoo is his best friend plus he also got hit by Daniel but somehow he hopes that Minhyun's anger won't be last long. Since both Minhyun and Daniel are the people that Jaehwan loves so he doesn't want to see them not looking straight at each other's faces or ignoring each other

"Oh!The doctor is coming out" Minhyun exclaims as he runs to the doctor who has just came out the treatment room that Seongwoo is in, "How is he now, doctor?" 

"He's fine now, it's just that he probably couldn't use his hand for this whole week to prevent the cut from opening again" Doctor explains and then Minhyun bows to the doctor while saying thank you, the doctor just gives him back a small smile before walking away. And then they noticed Seongwoo who has just walked out with a nurse walks next to him. Minhyun quickly runs up to his best friend

"Seongwoo, are you okay now?"

"I'm okay, just a bit tired" Seongwoo replies in weak tone as he tries to give a small smile to assure Minhyun that he's fine

"He's really fine now but he just need to rest his hand and take the medicines, i need one of you to go to take the medicines" The nurse said

"I'll go, please look after him for a bit, Jaehwan-ah!" Minhyun said and then Jaehwan just nodded, then Minhyun walks away together with the nurse to take the medicine for Seongwoo

"Hyung, let's sit here for a bit until Minhyun hyung comes back" Jaehwan said as he helps Seongwoo to sit down on the chair that he has sat earlier and then he went to sit next to the older, "Hyung,is your hand still hurt?" Jaehwan asked worriedly as he noticed that the older's face has become much paler than before

"It's not hurt anymore, I'm just a bit tired and sleepy. There's no need to worry much" Seongwoo simply replies, Jaehwan sighs as he put his hands on Seongwoo's right hand and caress it gently, "Hyung, I know you're really mad at Daniel now but i hope that you still can forgive him when he realized his fault and apologize to you" 

"You don't need to worry about this, actually this isn't really completely Daniel's fault. It's all cause from a misunderstanding, and Daniel also didn't hurt me that much. My hand got cut by accident only, no one want this to happen. I'm not mad at him so there's no need to apologize, I just want to clear the misunderstanding between us "

well, Daniel is still the cause of Seongwoo's injury but he didn't do it deliberately, in fact Seongwoo got cut when Daniel threw him to the couch and then his hand brush the edge of the glass table near the couch. Seongwoo really didn't blame Daniel for this, actually the pain from the cut is nothing compare to the pain in his heart that caused by Daniel's harsh words

"I won't even land my hand on the used thing" This sentence keep ringing in Seongwoo's head, no matter how he tries to get rid of it. His heart aches every times he remembers this, Daniel sees him as a thing, he's not even worth to see as a human being in Daniel's eyes. It's the truth that can't be denied and also the truth that makes Seongwoo's heart hurts like hell. And after all he still loves the younger, he couldn't even bring himself to get mad at the Daniel. He's just so hopelessly in love with Daniel

"You aren't really mad at Daniel at all?" 

"I'm not mad ar him at all because I know that Daniel is actually a nice and kind heart kid, he's so bright and easy-going but he changes a lot after our wedding. I should only get mad at myself for even accept this marriage in the first place" Seongwoo paused for awhile before continue "Maybe without me, Daniel will turn back to his bright self and become happier than now" 

"No hyung! You shouldn't think like that! Daniel maybe hasn't realized this but everyone around you two could see how importance of you in Daniel's life"

Everyone around him always say that he's really important to Daniel but what's the point if Daniel himself doesn't even think that Seongwoo is important?

"What are you two talking about?" Minhyun who has just came back ask to Jaehwan and Seongwoo who is having deep conversation, Seongwoo just turned to Minhyun and give him his best smile, "Just this and that, you took the medicine already,right? Then let's go home"

"Uh? Al-alright then" Minhyun was a bit taken back because Seongwoo seems to be in hurry all of sudden

\--------------------------------------

"Thank you two so much for helping me today" Seongwoo said as he opens the door of his apartment, Daniel didn't even bother to lock the door after three of them left. He's not even in the living room anymore

"Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" Minhyun asks to make sure, and Seongwoo just slightly nodded

"Oh! Jaehwan, you said that you come to take your jacket right? I remember now that I saw it too and I put it somewhere in my room, I'll go to take it for you" Seongwoo said as he hurry walks to his room to find Jaehwan's jacket for him, the younger was going to ask Seongwoo to go in the apartment so that he can talks to Daniel but Daniel is already nowhere to be seen. He's probably in his own room or already went out, Jaehwan doesn't know.

"Here, your jacket! your USB is still in here" Seongwoo said as he hands the jacket to Jaehwan, "Thank you hyung" Jaehwan paused as he took the jacket from Seongwoo, "However hyung, is Daniel in his room right now? I want to go to talk with him about today incident, it's better for us to clear the misunderstanding quickly" Jaehwan suggested

"His shoes are still here so probably he's in his room, but Jaehwan-ah! you can just talk to him tomorrow, you still have a lot of things to do and it's almost late" Seongwoo said

"I just need to arrange my song a bit more so it won't take too much time so I can just do that after I talk to Daniel" 

"You still have to go to school early tomorrow so it's better for you to finish your work quickly so that you can get a lot of rest, you can just talk to him tomorrow. There won't be anything happen to me in just one night so there's no need to worry" 

"But hyung..."

"No but, Jaehwan-ah! Quickly go home, and you! " Seongwoo said as he pointed to Minhyun who is standing behind Jaehwan, " You should take Jaehwan home since it's a bit late already, there's no bus at this hour. Taxi is a bit dangerous too" Seongwoo said, although in this situation he still tries to set his friend up

"There's no need hyung, Minhyun hyung is probably tired too"

"Please listen to me once, Jaehwan-ah! You've helped me a lot today and I want to make sure that you will arrive at your house safely, I'm sure Minhyun is happy to take you home too"

"Huh?" Both Jaehwan and Minhyun said in sync

"I mean that he wants to make sure that you're safe too" Seongwoo scolds himself for almost spoiled everything

"Alright then...I'll go home now! Bye hyung" Jaehwan said as he quickly walk away first

"I'll get you back later for this" Minhyun whispered to Seongwoo as he follows Jaehwan from behind, Seongwoo just shook his head while watching Minhyun walks away. After that he closed the door and walk back to his room, he was going to go straight to his own room but when he walked pass Daniel's room, he feels like he need to check on the younger to see if he's really in the room. Seongwoo knocked on the door repeatedly but there's no respond so he decides to go in by himself since the door is not locked. Seongwoo got taken back as soon as he stepped in the room because it's so dark in there. He tries to find the light button to turn the light on and as he manages to turn the light on, his eyes almost popped out as soon as they landed on Daniel who is leaning against the wall with almost 10 cans of beer surrounded him plus the one is his hand.

"Did he really drink all of this?" Seongwoo thought as he picked up the cans and put them in the trashcan one by one, he doesn't want to believe that a 17 years old kid drank this much. If his parents know about this,he will be a dead meat

"Daniel! Daniel!" Seongwoo tries to call out Daniel to see if he's still in his sense but after a long time there's still no respond, he wants to put the younger on the bed but then he couldn't do it with only one hand. Seongwoo is still figuring a way to put Daniel on his bed and take care of the younger with his only one hand. Seongwoo let out a long sighs as he decides to put Daniel's arm on his shoulders and carries the younger to his bed.

But somehow luck is never on Seongwoo's side, as he almost get to the bed he stumbles with his step and make himself fall onto the bed and then Daniel fell on top of him. Seongwoo is still shock but he tries to pushes Daniel off from him but then he freeze when Daniel suddenly open his eyes and stares at Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo can't read Daniel's eyes, he couldn't predict about what Daniel is going to do to him but the moment Daniel slowly leans in toward him, Seongwoo realized everything.

"You can't do that Daniel!" Seongwoo said as he tries to push Daniel away but the younger didn't even budge as he turns to smirk at Seongwoo

"I wonder how will your so called best friend react if he find out about what I'm going to do with you" Daniel said as he puts his hand inside Seongwoo's shirt and caress through the older's skin gently, Seongwoo is already in the edge of crying. There's nothing wrong with Daniel doing this to him because they're already married after all but Seongwoo really doesn't want this because Daniel does this not because he loves Seongwoo

"You're drunk, Daniel! Let me go!" Seongwoo tries to free himself from Daniel

"Why are you being like this with your own husband although in fact you easily spread your legs for your best friend?"

That's it, Seongwoo has enough with all the harsh words that Daniel said to him. He lets Daniel does what he wants, and Seongwoo will face with everything that is going to happen after this. There won't be any responsible needed since they're already legally married or even if Daniel wants to leave after this, Seongwoo won't use this as an excuse to hold Daniel back

"Daniel does this because he's drunk only, he would never do this to a person that he only sees as a thing if he's conscious. Remember this is your head, Ong Seongwoo!" 

********************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

"My head..." Daniel whimpered as he slowly gets up from his bed, he feels like his head is really heavy and a sharp pain pierce through his head when he moves himself. He groaned while trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight from outside the window, "What time is it now?" Daniel muttered as his hands roamed everywhere to find his phone. But then his hands touched something strange or is it someone to be exact? Daniel looked down and then he widen his eyes the moment he realized who is sleeping next to him on his bed. It's no other than his legally spouse, Ong Seongwoo. But the thing that shocked him more is they both are naked.

"Just what the heck that you have done, Kang Daniel?" Daniel basically scolds himself as he grabbed his own hair in frustration while trying to recall the encounter last night and the moment he finally remembered everything, Daniel feels like throwing himself out of the window. He couldn't believe himself, how did he dare to do that to Seongwoo? It's true that he hates the older but never in a million year that he would force the older to do something like this. He still couldn't remember clearly what he has said to Seongwoo when he was drunk last night. He's worried because he knows that he often says harsh words when he is drunk and last night is probably not an exception. 

He let out a long sigh as he turned to observe the fragile feature that is still sleeping next to him again. He feels nothing but more ashamed at himself after clearly sees all the purple bruises on Seongwoo's body plus there is a cut on his lips and those stains of tear that still visible on his face. Daniel started to feel nervous, he doesn't know how will he face Seongwoo or what can he do the moment Seongwoo wakes up. Should he apologize? But will Seongwoo really forgive him? The things that Daniel has done is too much even himself also think like that. He reflected on himself a lot after the incident yesterday but then he hurts Seongwoo again because of his stupid and irresponsible self. He shouldn't let the alcohol take over him like this, now there's nothing he can do. 

What if Seongwoo decide to leave him because of this? Daniel is afraid of the thought that Seongwoo will leave him and will never forgive him, and yes he hates the older but he never even once think about living without Seongwoo. He just feel like they won't work out with the life as the couple but he really thinks that their lives will become normal if they just stay as friends like before. They never know what wll happen in life, a marriage without love is not going to last long and at the end of the day they both are the ones who get hurt. Daniel doesn't want this, he doesn't want his 10 years friendship to disappear into air just because of this stupid arranged marriage. 

"What should I do now, hyung? Are you going to hate me after this? Are you going to leave me?" Daniel thought as he continues to stare at Seongwoo, the older seems like he won't get up soon. He looks so worn out, his face is so pale and the dark circles around his eyes make Daniel feels more pathetic. 

"I'm really sorry hyung" Daniel muttered under his breath as he gently caress Seongwoo's hair and careful not to wake the older up. He's still deep in thought until the sound of the doorbell make him come to his sense. Daniel groaned as he looks for his phone once again and then he saw it on the table next to his bed. He quickly grabs the phone and look at the time. "WTH, IT'S ALREADY 10 AM?" Daniel screams in his head as he carefully get off from the bed. He then grab the towel on the couch and wrap around his lower body, he almost went into the bathroom right after that but then he remembers about the doorbell. There is someone who rang the doorbell before, Daniel then quickly go to open the door not caring much about his current appearance. As the door opened, Daniel got welcomed by a flustered Jaehwan because he got a bit taken back when he sees that Daniel isn't wearing shirt.

"What happened, Jaehwan-ah? Why did you come here? Aren't you going to school?" Daniel asked but Jaehwan doesn't reply and just let out an awkward smile at Daniel. The other then furrows his brows as he looks at Jaehwan doubtingly, "Why don't you answer---JISUNG HYUNG?" Daniel yelled in shock when Jisung suddenly popped out from behind Jaehwan. The older just laughs mockingly after seeing his brother hilarious reaction.

"I got you!" Jisung said as he continues to laugh at Daniel who is still in shock, Jaehwan then also let out a small chuckled, "Hyung, stop laughing!" Daniel whined as he glares at Jisung and then the older immediately stop laughing. He doesn't want to wake up the beast inside Daniel.

"Alright, I stopped now! But can you invite us in please?" Jisung said and the Daniel shook his head as he opened the door more to let Jaehwan and Jisung in. And then three of them go to sit on the couch as Daniel still hasn't took his eyes off his older brother who comes in with a luggage in his hands and that's what make Daniel feels uneasy. He feels like Jisung is about to drop off the bomb in just a next few minutes.

"Since when did you come back?" Daniel asked as turned to face Jisung, "My flight has just arrived an hour ago and I come here straight away from the airport" Jisung replies

"Why did you even come here hyung? Shouldn't you go to our parents house first?"

"No i can't, I didn't even tell them that I come back yet. The first topic that they're going to talk about when they see me is pressuring me to get married soon, I'm getting sick with this every times i come back here" 

"Then just get married already, hyung! You're already 27, you're old enough!" The moment this sentence come out from Daniel's mouths, Jisung hissed as he slapped the back of Daniel's head, "I'm not old, you lil kid! and I'm your older brother, you already married doesn't mean you can look down on my single life. I have my own dream to accomplish, my future spouse can wait"

"Yeah~~~continue to think like that and when you get older you'll regret not getting married sooner" Daniel mocked his older brother and then Jisung was ready to break Daniel's head if it's not Jaehwan who tries to hold Jisung back, "Hyung, calm down first!you said earlier that you have something to tell Daniel, right?"

"Ah right! Thank Jaehwan! Btw I have something to tell you..." Jisung paused dramatically as he looks at Daniel with his softest stare while trying to let out the brightest smile, "Can I stay here for a few days?" 

"No, hyung! You should go to to stay at our parents house or buy your own house instead" Daniel refused strongly, it's not that he doesn't want Jisung to stay with them but the problem is their apartment only have two bedroom and if Jisung going to stay here then it means Daniel have to share a room with Seongwoo and he doesn't want that. He's already in disbelief trying to figure out a way to face Seongwoo, so staying in the same room for a few days will only make things worse

"Why are you so narrow mind like this? I only want to stay for a few days, I'm going to buy a new house but it takes time so let me stay at yours while I'm looking for the house"

"You are really going to buy a house in Korea? You aren't going back to Japan?"

"Yeah, I decided to stay in Korea. I actually want to work as the doctor at the hospital in Japan, there are a lot of offer that I've received but I was hesitate until Sungwoon called me and offer me to work in his dad's hospital so I decided to come back. Well although i've studied at Japan for 7 years already but I know that our country is better for me"

"Is that so? But hyung, however I don't think you can stay at my apartment"

"Why? Do you have something to hide from me?"

"What?No, i've nothing to hide from you but it's just..." Daniel trailed off as Jisung look right into his eyes, "It's just what?" 

"Aish! Nothing, alright I'll let you to stay here but just for a few days okay?"

"Of course, you're the best Daniel-ah!That's why I love you so much" Jisung said as he jumps on Daniel and aggressively peck his younger brother's cheeks while Daniel tries to get away from him, "Please stop hyung, Jaehwan is still here"

"Because you're too cute, I really can't hold myself back! I know Jaehwan would understand this, right Jaehwan-ah?"

"Of course hyung" Jaehwan replies while trying to hold his laugh

"Shut up Jaehwan! Well let's talk about you, why did you come to my house? Don't you go to school?" Daniel asks and then Jaehwan's expression turn into serious, he almost forget the reason that he comes to Daniel's apartment instead of going to school."I actually come here to talk with you about yesterday incident" Daniel froze upon the mention of yesterday incident

"yesterday incident? Did happen to you yesterday?" Jisung asks and Daniel just nervously scratch the back of his head, he can't let Jisung knows about this. Jisung is going to kill him, for the information Jisung loves and adore Seongwoo more than he loves Daniel, his own brother. If Jisung find out about this, Daniel will probably never have the chance to see the sunlight anymore. 

"There's nothing much, hyung! But i want to talk privately with Jaehwan about this. You should take your luggage to the room that you're going to stay first"

"Well alright.." Jisung mumbled as he gives Daniel his doubtful face, he makes sure to ask find out about this later. He then walks toward the room that he supposed to stay while pulling his luggage with him.

"Uhm...wait! Which room that I supposed to stay?" Jisung thought as he stares at the two room in front of him, "Well let just check by myself" And then Jisung opened the door of the left room which is Daniel's room. Jisung almost got a heart attack when the door opened and revealed Seongwoo who is struggling in wearing his shirt. Seongwoo has only waken up 10 minutes ago and he spent those ten minutes in dazed while trying to put his(actually minhyun's) pants on. He doesn't know how to feel to, especially when he woke up and Daniel is already nowhere to be seen. Seongwoo is hurt but what can he do? They both are already married, there's nothing wrong. He maybe should just forget about last night because Daniel was drunk after all and he doubts that Daniel would remember or want to remember it. 

"What are you doing?" Jisung asks as he clueless stares at Seongwoo who has his shirt stuck on his head. Jisung then quickly go to help Seongwoo to put on his shirt properly and of course the bruises on Seongwoo's body couldn't escape Jisung's eyes. 

"Thank you hyung" Seongwoo said as he bend down to pick up the blanket on the floor that he kick off earlier and also Daniel's clothes, Jisung could already sense what has happened after seeing the situation in the room and plus the shirtless and messy hair Daniel that he has encountered earlier

"Hyung, why are you here btw?"

"I'm going to stay here for a few days but i got in the wrong room, I supposed to stay at the other room right? Since this room is your and Daniel's room?"

"Huh?" Seongwoo is confused, how should he answer Jisung?

"Huh what? And what is that? Did your hand get hurt?" Jisung said the moment he notices the bandage on Seongwoo's hand

"It's because of a small accident, hyung! But it's okay now" 

"You become so much skinner than the last time I see you, you never changed. If only you would care about yourself as much as you care about Daniel" Jisung said as he sighs, Seongwoo has always been like this. He never puts himself first, he cares for Daniel more than himself. 

"I'm fine hyung, it's just because I couldn't get enough rest lately. The final exam is coming, I've to study hard or else I won't get to graduate" Seongwoo said jokingly, it's Seongwoo that we're talking about. He can just do all the exams with his eyes closed

"Btw hyung, you said that you're going to stay at the other room right? I go there with you two, I need to take my things out"

"What? Why are your things at the other room? you two aren't staying in the same room?"

"No--not like that, it's just that we think it's better to keep our thing separate and it's a waste if we just don't use the other room" Seongwoo tries to come up with excuse to make the older believe him

"Alright? Then let's go to the other room then" Jisung said as they both walk out the room

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE AT FAULT, KANG DANIEL!" Both Jisung and Seongwoo jumped in shock upon hearing someone yell from the living room. Seongwoo can recognize the owner of the voice in just seconds, it's Minhyun. Then Seongwoo quickly runs to living room to see what is happening. Seongwoo doesn't know what to do when he sees the scene in front of him. Minhyun is hovering over Daniel and punch the younger's face continuelessly while there is Jaehwan who is trying his best to stop Minhyun. Jaehwan also got hit once whiel trying to stop the fight between those two

"What are you doing, Hwang Minhyun? Please let Daniel go!" Seongwoo is already in the verge of tears when he look at Daniel's face that covered in bruises, he kneel and holds onto Minhyun's hand tries to beg the other to stop

"No I can't hold in anymore! I nedd to teach this jerk a lesson so that he will never dare to hurt you again" Minhyun doesn't listen and instead he shoved Seongwoo to the other side. He went a bit overboard and it makes Seongwoo fell hard on the floor. Seongwoo feels like the cut on his hand is opening again because he used his hands to support himself earlier. Seongwoo swallows all the pain in and he tries to get up but then a dden wave hit him and then he collasped on the floor, the last thing he see is Jisung look at him worriedly while calling out his name a few times before everything turned black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

15 minutes before the fight happened

"What did you need to talk about yesterday incident? Did Minhyun hyung tell you anything?Ah right! I forgot to ask you, why did you suddenly appear at my apartment yesterday? Did you come to see me?" Daniel asks so many questions in just one breathe and it makes Jaehwan stares at him curiously, "Are you asking me or investigating me to be exact? Why did you ask so many questions at once? Which one that i suppose to answer first?" Jaehwan snapped back

"Alright alright, I'm sorry! Now let you answer this one first, why did you suddenly appear at my apartment?" Daniel asks again after finally calmed himself down, Jaehwan then took a deep breathe in for a few seconds before finally replying to Daniel's question, "Well actually, I didn't suddenly appear at you apartment but I was there the whole time even before you came back. And ---"

"You were here the whole time but why I didn't even see you?" Daniel interrupts Jaehwan even before the other could continue his explanation, "You should let me finish my explanation first before you ask" 

"Sorry..." Daniel muttered under his breathe and then Jaehwan just shook his head while letting out a long sigh, he was going to open his mouths but only to get interrupted again by the sound of doorbell, he then closed his eyes try to  calm himself down, "Go to open the door first!" Jaehwan said or more like commanded, Daniel hurry get up and go to open the door. Daniel got a bit taken back after the door opened and reveal the particularly familiar  figure standing  in front of the door while glaring at him. "What d---" A strong punch landed in Daniel's face before Daniel could process his question, the punch is a bit too strong and it makes Daniel fell on his butt. Jaehwan jumped in shock after hearing a loud bang from the front door. He quickly run to see what happen and he widen his eyes when he saw Daniel is lying on the floor with a big cut on his ips and what got Jaehwan shocked more is Minhyun who is standing by the door looking at Daniel disgustingly(?), Jaehwan isn't sure though but neither less Jaehwan hurry go to help Daniel to get up

"Hyung, did you this? Why?" Jaehwan asked to Minhyun who is slowly walk in to face both Jaehwan and Daniel, "Why didn't you ask your best friend first, what has he done to Seongwoo last night?" Both Daniel and Jaehwan fell in disbelief after hearing Minhyun's reply, Daniel seems know about what is the older talking about but he's wondering, how could Minhyun even find out about what he has done to Seongwoo last night?

Jaehwan who has no clues about what is happening or what is Minhyun even mean just stand still silently before he turned to look at Daniel suspiciously, "What did you do to Seongwoo hyung? Did you hurt him again?" Jaehwan asked but got no respond from the other instead Daniel just keep staring at the floor

"Why don't you answer him, Kang Daniel?Are you afraid that your best friend will hate you after finding out about your filthy doing toward Seongwoo? Then why did you even do that in the first place?" Minhyun mockingly said, he's surprisingly calm after the fact that he has just punched the younger right in the face mere minutes ago. Minhyun is calm because he's silently blaming himself inside. If he has called back last night then such things would never happened on his best friend. Actually the call was made accidentally when Seongwoo was struggling to free himself from Daniel, he had his phone in his pocket. Minhyun was driving Jaehwan back home at that time so he did pick up the call but without looking at the caller ID. As Minhyun answered the call, he couldn't hear anything from other line so he decided to hang up and made a note to call back after he finally get Jaehwan back home. But instead of pressing the end call button, he pressed the record button without knowing as he throw his phone back to his pocket.

But Minhyun forgot to call back after he safely got Jaehwan back home until the morning he checked his phone again, he was a bit surprised when he saw a call recorded in his phone. He quickly clicked on the record when he realized that it was from the call last night plus it's from Seongwoo. Minhyun only listened to the first minute of the record. It's already enough to make his heart dropped to his stomach. It will only blame himself more if he finish the rest of the record. 

"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, KANG DANIEL?" Jaehwan runs out his patience and yelled at Daniel, the other flinched a bit but still keep staring at the floor, "I didn't do that on purppose, I swear! It's because I was drunk" 

"Wait what? Did you really... I can't belive you Kang Daniel, how could you even do that..." Jaehwan said as he slowly stepping away from Daniel, " I swear, it's only because I was drunk"

"Don't use this as excuse, you hurt him and it's the truth. Whether you were drunk or not, it doesn't make any differences" Jaehwan said

"Alright, however it's not entirely my fault. If he didn't go around and went lovey dovey and flirty with his so called best friend or even do those kind of filthy things behind my back then this would never happened" As soon as Daniel finished his sentence, Minhyun waste no time to jump to punch Daniel's face once again. He realized that there's no use to deal with Daniel calmly. As Daniel fall back to the floor, Minhyun went to hover him and was going to punch Daniel again but then Jaehwan is fast enough to catch his hand to stop him. Jaehwan is mad as well at Daniel but he doesn't want to see anyone get hurt anymore

"Why?Did you get triggered that I reveal your true color in front of other?" Daniel said as he let out a mocking laugh and that's when Minhyun has enough. He doesn't care anymore, he shoved Jaehwan away and not even care at the fact that he accidently hit Jaehwan's face

"How could you even act like this after all the things that you've done? I'll teach you a lesson to make you remember that you should never hurt Seongwoo again" 

"Is it my fault that he got hurt? He's the one who asked for it, he even sleep with his best friend. Why did you even make such a big deal when I, the person that he's legally married to did that to him?" 

"SHUT UP, DON'T EVEN DARE TO TALK LLIKE THAT ABOUT SEONGWOO AND DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT" 

Back to the present

After Seongwoo passed out, Minhyun finally come back to his right mind and run to look after his best friend. But Seongwoo is already unconscious, "Let's take him to his room first" Jisung said and then Minhyun quickly carry Seongwoo to his own room while Daniel just standing still and stare at Seongwoo that is being carried away by Minhyun.

As Minhyun finally put Seongwoo on the bed, Jisung quickly tell Minhyun to go out so that he could concentrate on taking care of Seongwoo. He's a doctor after all, he knows that Seongwoo's condition is not that serious that he needs to go to hospital. 

Minhyun then quickly go out without questioning other any further, although he doesn't know Jisung that well since they only met each other once during Seongwoo and Daniel wedding. 

Minhyun then walks back to the living room to see Jaehwan and Daniel who are sitting on the couch while Jaehwan is taking care of Daniel's bruises. Jaehwan is mad at Daniel but he still cares for his best friend so much plus he doubts that Daniel could even apply the cream on his own bruises. 

Jaehwan also has a cut on his cheek that caused from Minhyun earlier. Minhyun's ring scratched Jaehwan's cheek when he shoved Jaehwan away. Minhyun slowly moving toward the other two as he take the seat opposite side of the two. He stares at Jaehwan for awhile and then notice the cut on the younger's cheek. The guiltiness slowly creeping in Minhyun, he should have controlled himself earlier. He shouldn't let his anger get over him and hurt Jaehwan like this

"Are you okay, Jaehwan-ah?" Minhyun asked

"A small cut won't kill me" Jaehwan replied shortly, he is still kinda upset at Minhyun. He just doesn't like people who solve problem by using violence and Minhyun is not an exception. 

Jaehwan is already tired enough even before he came to Daniel's apartment, he finished the arrangements on his song at 3 am in the morning and he had to go to school to hand the song to his professor so that he could come to talk to Daniel. He isn't in the mood to deal with people fighting.

"But you should still take care of it" Minhyun added but Jaehwan just rolled his eyes while putting the cream back in the first aid box, he doesn't even care about his image in front of his crush right now. He just wants to leave as soon as possible but he have to make sure that Seongwoo is fine so that his mind will be at ease

"It's my business whether to take care of my own bruise or not, like I said this won't kill me" Jaehwan hissed and then Minhyun became completely silence. Daniel doesn't even dare to uttered a word for a few minutes now, he's afraid that he will only angered Jaehwan more.

10 minutes later

"Hyung, how is Seongwoo hyung now?" Jaehwan who is the fastest to run to Jisung the moment the older come out from Seongwoo's room, "He's fine now, he's just too tired that's why he fainted. He will get better after getting enough rest. And I also have changed the bandage on his hand since it came off but I want to know, how did his hand got hurt. Well someone should explain this to me as well as the whole mess that has happened earlier" Jisung said as he eyed the other two who is looking back at him from the living room. Jisung then walk to the living room without taking his eyes off the two

"Now spill everything" Jisung commanded and it sends shivers down to Daniel's bone. He doesn't know how to tell Jisung since he himself is also not sure about the whole thing, "Let me explain everything to you, hyung! And you also should listen to this too, Kang Daniel so that you won't act like a jerk toward Seongwoo hyung anymore" Jaehwan said and then he starts to explain everything, from yesterday incident until the mess that have happened today. Jisung almost pass out after found out everything, he couldn't believe what Daniel has done to Seongwoo.

Daniel as well, is feeling guilty after finding out that he actually misunderstood everything. But deep inside, he still thinks that Seongwoo and Minhyun's relationship is more than just friends. They care so much about each other, and from how Minhyun has reacted to the thing that Daniel has done to Seongwoo, he's sure that Minhyun definitely sees Seongwoo more than just a friend. And the worse thing is Jaehwan is thinking the same thing as Daniel. We really couldn't blame Jaehwan, anyone would think that Minhyun actually has a feeling for Seongwoo if they see how Minhyun treats Seongwoo. Little bit Jaehwan doesn't know is Minhyun actually really sees Seongwoo as nothing more than a friend and a person that Minhyun loves is Jaehwan and it's only him

"This is not a small matter, Kang Daniel! I really don't want to believe what I have just heard, how could you even did these to Seongwoo. He's really a nice guy plus he's your friend for 10 years already. You should have trusted him more, you should be thankful that Seongwoo lo---" Jisung basically scolded himself as he almost said something that he shouldn't say, "I mean you should be thankful that Seongwoo is a really kind heart person so that he won't make big deal with what you have done to him. I believe that our parents will probably kill you right away if they find out about this. Well actually I would have killed you too but I think it will better if I let you payback for what you have done to Seongwoo then I could reconsider my decision whether to kill you or not. So from now on, I'm watching you! Don't you dare to touch even a strand of Seongwoo's hair" Daniel who has his head hung low the whole time slowly nodded his head. He shouldn't make Jisung get mad at him more, he should agree to Jisung first then he will think of what he should do later. 

"Well if you understand now, you should go take a shower and change into more properly clothes than we will have to talk again" Jisung said and then Daniel quickly follow the order, then Jisung turned back to Jaehwan and Minhyun

"How about you two? Do you want to wait here until Seongwoo wakes up?"

"I want to go to look after Seongwoo in the room until he wakes up, I hope you wouldn't mind" Minhyun politely said, he really wants to be next to Seongwoo until he sees that Seongwoo is really fine with his own eyes, "Well it's fine since you're his best friend, you must have been worried about him so much" Jisung replied with a small smile despite the fact that Minhyun is the one who punched his younger brother just now but he could tell that Minhyun is actually a nice person. 

"Thank uhm..." Minhyun still doesn't know how to address the older, "You can just call me hyung" 

"Thank Jisung hyung!" Minhyun said as he smile back at the elder and then he went to Seongwoo is room

"What about you?" Jisung asked to Jaehwan who keeps staring at Minhyun until the older went in the room. His face fell down, he's more sure nnow that Minhyun has a special feeling for Seongwoo. He really has no chance now, he's nothing compare to Seongwoo, "I want to go home since I've already done what I should have done" Jaehwan said as he quickly get up only to fall back to the couch as he lose his balance, "Are you okay. Jaehwan-ah? You look so pale" Jisung said as he gently put his palm on Jaehwan's forehead to check the younger's temperature. He quickly takes back his hand as soon as it landed on Jaehwan's forehead. Jaehwan is burning, he is definitely having a high fever right now

"You're burning, Jaehwan-ah! Let's go to hospital" Jisung added as he look at the younger worriedly, Jaehwan's condition is even more serious than Seongwoo just now. His face is already as pale as paper

"it just that I got a little sleep last night, I'll be fine after a little more sleep. There's no need to go to hospital, I don't like hospital" Jaehwan firmly opposed the older's offer. He is lying that he's fine but he did told the truth that he hates hospital. He has been to hospital too much when he was young, he basically stayed at hospital more than his own home. That's why he hates hospital, he won't go there unless his condition is serious

"Don't being so stubborn, Kim Jaehwan! You're not fine, let me take you to hospital" Jisung tried to convince the younger as he hold onto the younger's hand tightly

"Nah~~~ I'm really fine, hyung !" 

"No, you are no---"

"Hyung, Seongwoo has waken up now" Minhyun who suddenly run out from Seongwoo's room said happily, "Go to check on Seongwoo hyung, hyung! I'm really fine" Jaehwan said as he pushed the older to go to check on Seongwoo. His eyes then accidentally meet Minhyun's eyes, he quickly turn away but even in the only brief moment, Jaehwan could see the happiness in Minhyun's eyes. The older is definitely really happy right now that Seongwoo woke up. As Minhyun and Jisung finally disappeared Into Seongwoo's room, Jaehwan decides to leave but as he take a step, he sudden feel a sharp pain in his stomach and it urges him to throw up. He covers his mouth as he runs to the bathroom. He bumped into Daniel who has just walk out the bathroom but he couldn't care about that right now. He run straight to the bathroom and then throw up into the toilet. Daniel got flustered as he run to patted Jaehwan's back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, maybe I ate something wrong this morning" Jaehwan lied, he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, "I'm fine, you should left me here and go to see Seongwoo hyung instead. Minhyun hyung said that Seongwoo hyung has waken up already"

"Really? But are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" 

"I'm really fine, just go to see Seongwoo hyung" Jaehwan insisted so Daniel has no choice but to go to see Seongwoo but as he walked only 5 steps away from the bathroom, he turned back and his heart dropped when he sees Jaehwan who is already lying on the bathroom floor...

*****************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

"Jaehwan! Kim Jaehwan! Do you hear me? Kim Jaehwan!" Daniel called out his best friend's name multiple times but got no respond from other, "Don't scare me, Jaehwan-ah!" Daniel whispered as he carefully put Jaehwan in his arms and then carries other to the living room. He gently puts his best friend on the couch and then run to Seongwoo's room to find Jisung. He basically barged in the room without knocking the door. The other three turned to look at him in surprised 

"What do you need, niel-ah?" Jisung asked in concerned voice after noticing that his brother's face seems like he's in the edge of crying, "Hyung...Jaehwan...Jaehwan..." 

Jisung ran out upon the mentioning of Jaehwan's name then Daniel followed him after, leaving Minhyun and Seongwoo who are still not aware of the situation

"What happened to him?" Jisung asked as he once again put his palm on Jaehwan's forehead, Jisung widen his eyes when he notices that Jaehwan's fever is even higher than before, "He passed out after throwing up in the bathroom earlier" 

"What should we do now hyung?" Daniel asked

"Let's try to bring down his fever first, go to take a a towel or  washcloth and soak it in cool water then bring it to me, quickly!" Jisung explained and then Daniel quickly followed his brother's instructions. He comes back with a wet towel in his hand and give it to Jisung. Jisung quickly put the towel on Jaehwan's forehead hoping that it would makes the younger feels a bit better, Jisung knows that it better to send Jaehwan to hospital but since the younger hates the idea of going to hospital so he decided to do what he can to help Jaehwan. It's not like he has some kind of serious injury, it's a fever only so Jisung can handle it by himself. He's a doctor after all

"Hyung, how is he now?" 

"We need to wait a little more for his fever to get down then everything will be easier to handle" 

"It's really not serious, right hyung? He will be okay, right?" 

"Of course, I'm saying this as a doctor. He will be okay if his fever could get down after fews minutes later. I think he's too worn out and it's what made his fever get worse, he will get a lot better after a long rest" Jisung said and then Daniel could finally sighs in relieved, he's still worried about Jaehwan but he trusts Jisung. Daniel then go back to his room to put on properly clothes or else he's going to catch a cold if he still walks around with only a towel around his waist after taking a shower

"Minhyun-ah, you should go out to see what happened! Jisung hyung has been outside for 15 minutes already" 

"But will you be fine by yourself?" Minhyun asked to make sure that the other will be fine staying alone in the room, "I'll be fine, I feel a lot better now" 

"Alright, I will be back in a few minutes" Minhyun said as he patted Seongwoo's shoulder then he walks out the room. He said that he will be back in a few minutes because he didn't expect that he came out just to see the love of his life lying down on the couch with a face that as pale as paper

"Hyung, what happened to him?" Minhyun asked as he kneels down next to Jaehwan, "He has a high fever, he fainted after throwing up in the bathroom. His fever seems to get down now so don't worry much"

Minhyun then says nothing as he slowly put Jaehwan's hand in his, he caresses Jaehwan's hand gently as he stares at the younger's face, "Please be okay, I beg" Minhyun whispered

"Since you're here now, can you please look after him for awhile? I need to go to cook something for Seongwoo and Jaehwan to eat as well as the lunch for us" Jisung said

"Don't worry hyung, leave him to me. If you need any helps, you can call me" 

"Thank, Minhyun-ah!" Jisung said as he gave the other a faint smile before go to the kitchen. He's also tired after the flight but he had no choice, if he doesn't cook then who will?

"I'm cold...." Jaehwan muffled 

"What did you say, Jaehwan-ah?" Minhyun's face got a bit lighten up when he finally heard Jaehwan's voice, "I'm cold...." 

"You are cold? Wait here for awhile, I'll go to take blanket for you" Minhyun said as he quickly rush to Seongwoo's room, "What do you need, Minhyun-ah?" 

"I need some blankets, where do you put them?"

"In the drawer under the closet" Seongwoo replies right away without asking any further, Minhyun then go to take out two blanket from the drawer and run back to the living room. Seongwoo is still wondering about what's happening so he decides to go to see by himself. He barely got himself off the bed let alone walk to the living room but he still tries. He doesn't know if he should be thankful or not When Daniel caught him when he almost fell down in front of his room, "Thank you..." Seongwoo trailed off as he slowly get himself away from Daniel

The atmosphere around them suddenly become awkward so Seongwoo just walks away first and Daniel follows him from behind

"Do you feel better now?" Minhyun asked as he puts the blanket on Jaehwan to warm the younger but it seems doesn't have much effect when he sees that Jaehwan is still trembling so hard under the blanket. Then he puts other one on the younger but he's still the same

"I feel so cold..." Jaehwan mumbled with his eyes still closed, Minhyun really doesn't know what to do now but his heart is aching to see Jaehwan in this condition. Minhyun then went to sit on couch as he lifted Jaehwan up and makes the younger sleep in his chest instead. He uses the heat of his body to warm up the younger, he doesn't even care about how the others going to react after they see him and Jaehwan in this situation. He was surprised at himself when Jaehwan stopped trembling after a few minutes in Minhyun's embrace

"What are you doing?" Seongwoo asked the moment he spotted the scene in front of him where Minhyun is hugging Jaehwan so tight in his arms, "It's not like what you're thinking!" Minhyun quickly denies before Seongwoo could jump in any wrong conclusions, Seongwoo lets out a small chuckle as he went to sit down on the couch next to Minhyun

"He's trembling so hard because he feels cold so I'm just trying to warm him up" Minhyun explained as he slowly break the hug and put the younger back to the couch

"But why did you let go of him now? Hug him a bit more so that he could get better" Seongwoo teases as he giggles when he sees Minhyun's ears already became as red as tomato, "Shut up before I smack you right in the head, I don't care if you're sick now" 

"I know you won't dare to hit me"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know you love me" Seongwoo jokes as he playfully bumps his shoulder with Minhyun's shoulder, "Stop daydreaming, I don't love you" 

"Really? I thought you love me..." Seongwoo said as he pouts and put on the face that look like a kicked puppy, Minhyun's heart got soften at the sight, "Alright alright, I love You! Stop pouting, you look so ugly" 

"I love you too, Hwang Minhyun" Seongwoo replies prentending that he didn't hear the last part that Minhyun put him and the word ugly in the same sentence. These two have been friends for three years already so they always throw the word "I love you" at each other like it a habit of theirs. There's no such deep meaning like the way lovers say to each other

"Ah right! Btw where is Jisung hyung?"

"He's preparing lunch in the kitchen"

"Really? Then I should go to help him!"

"You should just stay still doing nothing for the sake of your injured hand, I can go to help Jisung hyung instead of you" 

"But I'm the owner of the house, I should at least do something plus Jisung hyung is my brother in law, it's not right for me to sit here doing nothing"

"But you're sick, just rest if you don't want your health to get worse"

"But..."

"No but, I'll go to help Jisung hyung now! You should just stay here and look after Jaehwan too" Minhyun said as he quickly walks to the kitchen without letting Seongwoo could argues with him any further. Seongwoo pouts again as he turns his attention to Jaehwan, he got a bit taken back when he see a little tear falls from Jaehwan's closed eyes. Seongwoo doubt that his eyes are probably playing with him so he tries to observe Jaehwan's face again, he gently wiped the liquid away from Jaehwan's face when he realized that it's a real tear. He's wondering if the younger is having some kind of bad dream right now. Little bit he doesn't know is, Jaehwan has been awake since Minhyun put him back to the couch so he has heard all the conversations between Seongwoo and Minhyun although he doesn't want to. No one would feel good to know that the person that they love is in love with someone else. He's now more sure that Minhyun is really in love with Seongwoo because if he's not why would he even said that three words to Seongwoo? Jaehwan knows he shouldn't let his emotion get to him but he can't help it. He wants to run away but he's not capable to do that right Now

"Seongwoo-ah, the lunch is ready now! Come to eat with us" Minhyun called out from the kitchen, Seongwoo turned to look at Jaehwan for awhile and then walks to the kitchen after seeing that the younger has not waken up yet

As Seongwoo got in the kitchen, he saw Jisung and Minhyun are already in their seats while Daniel is still preparing something at the counter

"You're here, Seongwoo-ah! Come and eat with us" Jisung said and then Seongwoo nodded with a small smile on his face as he went to sit next to Minhyun

"I'm going to eat in the living room so that I can look after Jaehwan at the same time" Daniel said as he walks to the living room with his tray of food in his hands. Looking after Jaehwan is just one of the reason that he comes to eat in the living room instead, another reason is he still feels the tension between him and Minhyun plus the awkward atmosphere that surrounded him when he's near Seongwoo so he decides to be away for the sake of everyone's feeling

*************************

After lunch time passed, Minhyun went back to his apartment. Jisung and Daniel do the dish while Seongwoo is in charged of looking after Jaehwan. Jaehwan decides to get up after Minhyun left

"How do you feel now, Jaehwan-ah?" Seongwoo softly asked

"I'm fine now and I want to go home" Jaehwan replies, he feels like he's being so petty right now but the hell would he cares, he somehow can't help but feel a bit upset at Seongwoo as well. He thinks that Seongwoo is too greedy for holding onto both Minhyun and Daniel at the same time. Seongwoo and Minhyun are already in relationship but why did he even accept the marriage in the first place?

"You should rest a bit more, I don't think you can go home by yourself at this state"

"I'm perfectly fine and I can go home by myself, I need no one to help" Jaehwan said as he tries to stand up by himself, he still feels a little dizzy but he tries to force himself to walk

"Stop being so stubborn, Jaehwan-ah! You're going to faint again if you still insist on going home by yourself" Seongwoo tried to convince Jaehwan as he walks behind the younger, "You're in no position to tell me what I should do, this is my own health so I know it better than anyone else including you"

"Why did you say something like this, Jaehwan-ah? Are you mad at me?" 

"You should have known this by yourself" Jaehwan firmly replies as he looks at Seongwoo's cluless face, "Jaehwan-ah!" Seongwoo calls out once again as he tries to hold Jaehwan back but the other just doesn't care about him and shoved Seongwoo's hand away made the older fall back hard on his butt. And instead of helping the older, Jaehwan just ignores him and open the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jaehwan got shocked when he opened the door and see Minhyun is in front of him, he's still hesitate whether to reply to the older or not

"I'm---"

"SEONGWOO???" Minhyun cut Jaehwan off as he finally noticed Seongwoo who is still on the floor behind Jaehwan, he then rushes inside almost bump into Jaehwan because he's too worried about Seongwoo. And that's what make Jaehwan feels more hurt, he ending up just leave without saying anything

"Are you okay, Seongwoo-ah? What has happened?" Minhyun asked as he helps Seongwoo to get up, "Go after Jaehwan, Minhyun-ah! He's going home although he's not that well yet, I'm worried about him" Seongwoo said then Minhyun turned back to look at the door and realized that Jaehwan has already gone. He runs after Jaehwan after making sure that Seongwoo is okay, he is lucky enough to catch Jaehwan before the younger enter the elevator

"Where are you going when you're still not well like this?" Minhyun said ad he grabbed on Jaehwan's hand and strongly pull Jaehwan to him, "I'm going home, let me go!" 

"Then I'll take you home, there's no way that I'll let you go home by yourself at this state" Minhyun said as he pulled Jaehwan with him to his apartment to take the car key, "Let me go! I don't need your help" Jaehwan said as he tries to free himself from Minhyun's grip while the older is searching for his car key

"Let's go" Said Minhyun after his car key was found on the table in the living room, "JUST LET ME GO, CAN YOU? I'M FINE GOING HOME BY MYSELF, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME! JUST GO AND LOOK AFTER YOUR SEONGWOO!" Jaehwan finally let out all the words inside him, he soon regrets it but it already out, there's no way that he can take back what he has said just now

"Just what the heck are you talking about? I don't understand!" Minhyun replied trying to be as calm as possible

"Quit your act, I know everything already! Stop acting like you care about me when in fact you don't" Jaehwan spat out as he finally free himself from Minhyun's grip

"You're being unreasonable, do you know? At least let me know what I have done wrong to make you behave like this toward me" 

"You should have know it better than me, I don't want to talk about it because it's disgusted me just to think about it"

Jaehwan was going to walk away but Minhyun grabs his hand again and much tighter than before, "You can't go anywhere if you don't tell me, what's wrong with you" 

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want me to talk about your true feeling toward Seongwoo hyung or your both true feeling toward each other to be exact?" Jaehwan said as he let out a mocking laugh, he couldn't believe that he's laughing although his inside is breaking into pieces

"Where did you even hear this from? What's even is my true feeling toward Seongwoo? You know nothing!" Minhyun has reached his limit too, he doesn't know what or where did Jaehwan hear all of these nonsenses things from

"Whatever, deny this all you want but the truth is still the truth. Let me go! You're torturing me both physically and mentally, I'm tired now. Please just let me go!" This time Jaehwan begs instead of demand Minhyun to let him go, his knees feel weak as he fell down to the floor. He finally broke out into tears that he has been held for hours

"Yeah, the truth is still the truth but not with the one that you have said, it's a false. I can confirm it if you want, I'll show you what is the real truth" Minhyun said as he kneel down in front of Jaehwan, he then lift Jaehwan face up as he caress both of the younger's cheeks gently. And even before Jaehwan could even say anything, Minhyun suddenly land his lips on Jaehwan's lips. He doesn't know what will happen after this but he felt like he at least have to do this, it's also the time that he should show his true feeling. Jaehwan was so shocked at first that he stays still without knowing what to do but after a few seconds, he finally give in the Minhyun's sweet marshmallow like kiss. The kiss is too soft until Jaehwan feels like he really could melt right now, but his fantasy soon to be vanish as Minhyun broke the kiss because he ran out of air. He then looks at Jaehwan in the eyes, trying to guess how Jaehwan is feeling after the kiss. Jaehwan is expressionless and it makes Minhyun feels nervous but in the end he still mustered up his courage and tell Jaehwan about his feel, "I love you" Minhyun half said half whispered as he leans toward Jaehwan, he isn't expecting the best but not the worse either since Jaehwan did kiss him back earlier so he still has hope

"It's okay if you don't feel the same as me, you can just for---" Jaehwan cut him off by attacking him on the lips, this kiss last shorter than before as Jaehwan is the one who broke it this time, "Is this enough to make you understand about how I feel?"

"More than enough but I still need more because I'm a greedy lover" Minhyun whispered sexily but with a puppy like smile on his lips, he then takes Jaehwan by the lips again. This kiss is still sweet but more passionate than before, and they both know where the kiss would lead too if Jaehwan is not sick but (un)fortunately that the younger is still sick so Minhyun let go of this time, and they both make up by cuddling together in Minhyun's bed all day or even until night....

*****************************************************

A/N : I got too carried away with minhwan in this chapter, I really can't help it. They're just too cute so forgive me for this once, I'll pay back with full ongniel in the next chapter. Thank for the feedback, it means so much to me:) 

ONGNIEL IS SCIENCE >_<


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah! Hyung~~~~ you can't do this to me!" Daniel whined as he got thrown out his room by his brother, "I really don't want to do this, Niel-ah! But it's for your own good, it's almost a week and you two still haven't talked to each other. This is the best way to make you two talk things out with each Other so there will be no more problem or misunderstanding happen in the future. Plus you still have to apologize to him for what you have done that night..."

"How many times that I've told you, hyung! I was drunk at that time, I don't do that on purpose and Seongwoo hyung also didn't talk about it, I'm sure he might want us to forget it" Daniel reasoned and Jisung can't help but let out a long frustration sigh

"Just because Seongwoo didn't want to talk about it, it doesn't mean you could get away after what you have done to him. You hurt him, Kang Daniel! Put yourself in his shoes, and see if you could still act like you are fine after that thing happened to you. Seongwoo is really a nice person but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of his kindness. However you need to talk to him or else I won't let you sleep in the room" Jisung ranted as he gives his younger brother his threaten looked

"Whatever, I can just go to sleep in the living room" Daniel replied as he stuck his tongue out at Jisung and was going to walk to his temporary bedroom aka the living room but he stopped at his track when he heard what Jisung is saying, "Good luck with the air conditioner then, since you don't like to get cold so I think 10°c is perfect for you right?" Jisung then take out the air conditioner remote from his pocket

"You must be kidding right?" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding? It's your own choice, do you want to go to talk and apologize to Seongwoo then come back to sleep on the comfortable bed while snuggling with your warm blanket or do you want to sleep in the living room on the hard couch that will hurt your back with the temperature that will be colder than north pole? Choose wisely, your fate is in your own hands" Jisung hurried Daniel as he put the remote next to his face to make Daniel see it clearly

"I hate you!" Daniel hissed as he finally takes his step toward Seongwoo's room, "Good boy, you better get this done nicely or else I'll chop your head off" Jisung threats once again as Daniel stands in front of Seongwoo's room, he closed his eyes while taking a deep breathe in before knocking on the door

"Come in!" Seongwoo said as his eyes still glued on his laptop, he is trying to get his assignment done before the deadline which is the day after tomorrow. He got many assignments stock up in front of him after absent from school for three days, and he has no one to blame but himself

"Hyung..." Seongwoo jumped a bit in shocked after hearing Daniel called out him softly, he's wondering if he's dreaming, he quickly take off his glasses and avert his attention from his laptop to the big puppy that has just walked in, "Hum...what do you need?" Seongwoo just blurred out the question, his brain couldn't function anything right now not when Daniel is in front of him. It's been months since Daniel confronted him like this

"Actually, I come to talk about the incident last week, I'm talking about the night that..." Daniel trailed off not really knowing how to put his words to make himself feel less ashamed, he then nervously scratch the back of his head while looking at the floor, "I'm really sorry hyung, I really didn't do that on purpose. I can swear---"

"There's no need, I trust you! I know that you didn't do that on purpose, you're not that kind of person. Don't worry, we're already married so there's no use to make a big deal out of it. And if you want to pretend that it didn't happen, I can do that too. As long as it makes you feel more comfortable than now" Seongwoo said as he hold onto Daniel's hands and to his surprised, the younger didn't try to push him away like he used to do

"You're just too nice, hyung! What did I even do in my past life that I could get to know a really amazing person like you?" Daniel then pulled Seongwoo into a tight hug and it makes Seongwoo got taken back a bit but later he replied to the hug by wrapping his arms tightly around Daniel's waist. Seongwoo is so happy that he couldn't even believe what is happening right now is real until Daniel said something that make Seongwoo doesn't know whether he has to cry or laugh

"Hyung, you're really the best of the best friend that I've ever get"

Yeah, in the end they're still just friends. It's the truth, Seongwoo has no strength to deny it anymore, he just silently swallow all the pain in while smiling bitterly at Daniel, "Me too, for me you're also the best of the best friend that I've ever get. Let's continue to be friend even in the future, let's always be together no matter what happen. We can do that, right?" 

"Of course, that's what friends are for"

\---------------------------------------

"Seongwoo!Daniel! Come to eat breakfast quickly or else you are gonna late to school" Jisung yelled from the kitchen as he put the plates on the table, seconds later he saw both Daniel and Seongwoo run into the kitchen while busy putting on their uniform, "You both are so late today, what did you two talk about last night that you went to sleep late and made you woke up this late?" 

"Don't you even dare to mention about last night, you still locked the room although you has promised that you'll let me in after I talked things out with Seongwoo hyung. I still ended up sleep on the couch" 

"Well at least, the couch in Seongwoo's room is much softer and warmer than the ones in the living room" Jisung playfully mocked his younger brother and Daniel send him a death glare, "I'll get back this with you, just wait!" Daniel muttered under his breathe as he put the jam on his toast roughly, Seongwoo can't help but chuckling when he see Daniel is being sulky like this

"Hyung, you didn't make coffee today?" Daniel said while munching on his toast and then Jisung widen his eyes when his memories finally hit him, "Ah right, my coffee!" Jisung exclaimed as he run to see the coffee that he was making earlier. He totally forgot about it when he's arguing with Daniel

"Niel-ah, there's something on the corner of your lip" Seongwoo said after he noticed that something has stuck on Daniel's lips, "Here? Or here?" Daniel questioned while trying to wipe off the thing from his lips but failed several times, "It's here, stupid kid" Seongwoo said as he gently wipes the thing off Daniel's lips. They both froze as they accidentally made eyes contact, they stare at each other for awhile until...

"Uhm!!uhm!!!" Jisung fake cough, made the other two come to their sense, he smiled mischivecously by himself while putting the coffee in front of other two, "Hyung! Did you out sugar in my coffee already?" Daniel asked as he checked his coffee cup

"No, I thought you're already sweet enough even sweeter than sweet, why do you even need sugar?" Jisung teased and then Seongwoo's face turned all red while Daniel just angrily muttering under his breathe because he can't do anything to make his brother shut up

"I'm going to school now!" Seongwoo announced as he quickly get up from his seat and was going to leave but Daniel grabbed his hand, "Hyung, your tie is crooked! Let me tie it again for you, you couldn't tie it properly because of your hand" Daniel said as he get up and walk to near Seongwoo. He then carefully untie the older's tie and then tie it again neatly. Daniel is so close to Seongwoo and it makes the older feel like his heart is going to burst anytime soon. 

"Done!" Daniel exclaimed as he finished with the tie, "Thank you so much!" Seongwoo said as he shyly smile at Daniel

"Whoa... I really need to find a house and move out as soon as possible before I get to witness something that I shouldn't see" Jisung complained and then both Seongwoo and Daniel just burst into laugh while looking at Jisung

\--------------------------------

"You look so happy and bright today, did something good happen?" Minhyun asked to his best friend who has been seen smiling widely for the whole morning already, "Is it obvious?" Seongwoo asked back and Minhyun just rolled his eyes

"It's more than obvious, the word 'happiness' clearly written all over your face, everyone could tell that there is something good happened to you" Minhyun explained and Seongwoo can't help but grin harder than he already is, the happiness is just too overwhelming. He couldn't understand himself too, how could he be this happy even after Daniel just rub the fact that they're only friends right in his face. He guesses that it's probably because he loves Daniel too much that he doesn't even care about anything else as long as he can stay by the younger side

"I'll tell you about this later, however where is your boyfriend?" 

"He has something to do in class, he will be here soon. My lunch box is with him, I'm going to starve if he won't show up" Minhyun paused for awhile as he stares at the certain direction that he could see his boyfriend's appearance quickly

"Then let's wait a bit more for him so that we can have lunch together. I need you guys to help me finish my lunch too because Jisung hyung packed too much food for me, I doubt I could even finish the half of it" Seongwoo said as he put his lunch box on the table 

"What a good brother in-law you have there! He packed a lot because he wants you to eat a lot. You're too skinny, so being a good kid and finish all of these by yourself, okay?" Minhyun said  as he playfully mess Seongwoo's hair, the other got upset and was going to hit Minhyun's hand away almost forget that his own hand is still hurt, "Ah!" Seongwoo yelp in pain as he carefully rub his own hand while glaring at Minhyun at the same Times

"I thought you have become more careful after got this big cut on your hand but you're still the same as before. Let me see your hand!" Minhyun demands but Seongwoo repeatedly shook his head and try to his his hand from Minhyun, "Stop being a kid and let me take a look. I'm not gonna cut your hand" Minhyun added as he holds onto Seongwoo's wrist and pull his hand toward him. But before he could say anything about Seongwoo injured hand, Jaehwan walked toward them. Minhyun quickly let go of Seongwoo's hand not wanted Jaehwan to get any wrong idea

"Why are you so late?" Minhyun asked as he pout while trying to act like he's upset at Jaehwan, the younger chuckled as he went to sit next to Minhyun and nudge the older playfully, "I'm sorry hyung~~~ there are too much things that need to be done all of sudden, I really don't want to be late but I can't help it. Forgive me once, okay? okay?" Jaehwan said as he tries to make Minhyun turn to look at him so that he can use his secret weapon to make Minhyun forgive him

"Hyung~~~" Jaehwan called out once again then Minhyun finally turned to look at him, "Forgive me, okay?" Jaehwan pleaded as he uses his puppy like eyes stare right into Minhyun's eyes and it's not that long until the older melt into Jaehwan's stare

"I really can't win over you" Minhyun said as he finally broke into the smile and then playfully pinch Jaehwan's nose

"Get a room, please! Don't ruin my innocence!" Seongwoo said as he pretend to cover his eyes with his small hands

"You're just jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'M. NOT.JEALOUS!" 

\--------------------------------------

"Oh! Daniel, you're here already!" Seongwoo exclaimed as he saw Daniel walks in his class, "Of course i run to here as soon as my class dismissed, I'm afraid that you wouldn't wait for me" Daniel replied

"I already promise you that we'll go home together today, how could I go home alone?" Seongwoo said, hands still busy putting his belonging into his bag

"I'm just kidding, I know that you will wait for me. Btw do you need any help, hyung?" 

"Nah I'm done already, let's go!" Seongwoo replied as he put on his bag, "okay let's go!" Daniel excitedly said, and then both of then both of them walk out the class together. Seongwoo's heart almost stopped when Daniel suddenly hold onto his hand and even intertwined their fingers together. Seongwoo feels like he's already in cloud nine. He really missed Daniel's touch, it's been awhile already since the last time that they have walk side by side while holding each other's hands like this. Everything was nice before Seongwoo ruined it by accepting this marriage. 

"Seongwoo!!!" 

Seongwoo tiled his head to the owner of the voice, he then smiles as he let go of Daniel's hand, "Minhyun-ah, didn't you go home already?" Seongwoo asked as he walks to Minhyun, leaving Daniel all alone, the younger frown as he watched Seongwoo walks to Minhyun.

"My car is still in garage, I took it there since yesterday. I took the bus to school this morning and now I'm waiting for you so that we can go home together but I see now that you're already with Daniel" 

"It's okay, you can come with us. I'm sure Daniel won't mind"

"Will it really be okay ? I can just go home alone rather than make him feel uncomfortable with my presence"

"Nah, I'm sure that Daniel will be okay with this. Let's go together, alright?" Seongwoo said as he pulled Minhyun to walk together with him, "Minhyun is going home with us too, you are okay with this right?" Seongwoo asked

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. Let's just go now before we could miss our bus" Daniel said as he quickly walk away first, he really want to say that he's no okay, that he only want to go home alone with Seongwoo but he really can't bring himself to say that. As much as he still feels uncomfortable with Minhyun being around, he has no choice since Seongwoo wants this

"See? He's fine with it, now let's go" Seongwoo said and then they both follow Daniel from behind. They both started to chat about random topic as they're walking, they got too deep into their own conversation that they didn't notice what's happening in front of them

"You're the one who bump into me first, why should I be the one who apologize to you?" Daniel firmly said as he glared at the group of gangster in front of him. One of them has bumped into Daniel earlier but they want Daniel to apologize to them instead

"Yah kid, don't you know who you are talking to now? Quickly apologize or we are gonna teach you some lessons" One of the gangster said as hr grabbed Daniel by his collar, 

"What are you doing? What happened, Daniel?" Seongwoo asked to Daniel who is still struggling to get away from the gangster's grip

"So...you guys are his friends right?"

"Yeah, and what happened? Why are you doing this to Daniel? If he has done something wrong toward you, I'll apologize instead of him. We can just talk, there's no need to use your fists" Seongwoo tries to convince the gangsters

"I really don't want to use my fists but your friend is just too stubborn. He bumped into me but doesn't want to apologize to me so I have no choice but to do this" That gangster said as he tighten his grip on Daniel's collar, "You should apologize if you are wrong, Daniel! Quickly apologize, don't make it hard for both sides" Minhyun said, try his best to convince Daniel to apologize so that they can solve the problem faster

"No I have done nothing wrong, why should I apologize?" Daniel replied as he glared at the one gangster who is grabbing his collar

"Daniel!" Seongwoo called out once again to make the younger realize that there's nothing to gain if he has problems with this kind of people

"Alright then, guys! Come to teach this kid some lessons so that he would knows how to behave well" That one guy who seems like the head of the group ordered and then the one who is grabbing onto Daniel's collar let go of the younger. And then the other gangsters that have been watching their boss talking to Daniel, started to walk toward Daniel. Then the fight broke out, even Minhyun and Seongwoo who doesn't want to fight in the first place have to involve with them. They can't just leave Daniel alone although they know they will just lost in the end because the other side has so many people plus they have weapons in their hands too

"DANIEL!" Seongwoo yelled out as he notice one of the gangster went behind Daniel and was going to hit the younger with the wood in his hands, fortunately Daniel could escape on time thank to Seongwoo. Three of them continue to fight as they are hoping for people come to help them. Seongwoo has already called the police but he doubts that the polices could be here before those gangsters shred them into pieces

"HYUNG!/SEONGWOO!" Both Daniel and Minhyun yelled out the same time as they see one of the gangster was going to attack Seongwoo with the small chair that place near the wall. Both Minhyun and Daniel runs to Seongwoo to help the him. Daniel was going to stop the gangster but he's a bit late, the gangster already lift up the chair and hit Seongwoo with it. But little bit Daniel doesn't realize is Seongwoo didn't get hit but it's Minhyun who embraces Seongwoo tightly is the one who got hit instead....

*****************************************************

Next chapter preview

"Wait what? Divorce? Am I hearing it right?"

"Yeah, you heard it right! I want a divorce!"

"Wait are you crazy, Kang Daniel?"

"I'm not hyung, I just want a divorce. I don't want to be with him anymore..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hyung, calm down! Minhyun hyung is going to be fine" Daniel reassured Seongwoo as he noticed the older is trembling while biting on his own fingers, "I can't, niel-ah. This happened because of me, if only Minhyun didn't try to protect me at that time then the one who is in the emergency room right now would probably me. This is all because of me" Seongwoo said as he let all the tears that have been welled up in his eyes to fall down uncontrollably

"It's not your fault hyung! If only I agree to apologize to them at that time then all of these messes wouldn't have happen so stop blaming yourself" Daniel said as he gently pulled Seongwoo into his embrace, he let the older to cry in his chest as he patted the older's hair lightly. 

Seongwoo has calmed down after a few minutes in Daniel's embrace, the younger almost feel relived until he noticed that Seongwoo has become quiet all of sudden. He isn't even trembling anymore so Daniel took a look at Seongwoo, only then he realized that the older already lost unconscious

\-------------------------

Seongwoo has waken up after a few hours, he slowly open his eyes as he carefully observe his surrounding. All he sees is white, and he's sleeping on a bed right now he assumed that he's probably in a hospital room. Then he tried to look around again for awhile until he spotted a familiar figure on the couch which is only meters away from his bed. It's Daniel and he is sleeping soundly on the couch, he's tired but instead of go home to rest, he wants to stay at the hospital with Seongwoo. He doesn't want the older to wake up to find out that no one is with him.

Seongwoo then carefully get up as he continue to share at the sleeping Daniel. He could see that the younger is tired so he tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake up the younger. 

"SEONGWOO!" 

Seongwoo almost jumped in shock as he heard someone called out his name with loud voice. He turned to look at the direction of the owner of that voice then he found out that it's actually his best friend Minhyun who is still standing by the door while looking at him with unreadable expression. Before Seongwoo could utters a word, Minhyun has run toward him and pull him into a tight Hug

"You have really scared the hell out of me, Ong Seongwoo!" Minhyun said as he tighten his hug and Seongwoo widen his eyes in surprised, his head is still functioning with the whole situation

"Wait, what? I think I'm the one who should say that because the last thing I remember is you were the one who was sent to emergency room not me, so you're the one who scared the hell out of me" Seongwoo argued as he break the hug and look at Minhyun innocently, he kinda glad that Minhyun looks fine at least that what he could assume after carefully observing Minhyun's face

"Yah stupid kid, you've lost your conscious for three days already. Do you know how much I worried about you? I was really scared, I was afraid that you probably wouldn't wake up" 

Seongwoo got taken back after hearing Minhyun's explanation, he kinda doesn't expect to find out that he's lost his conscious for three days already. No wonder that he didn't feel that unwell when he woke up.

"But since I've woken up already so everything is fine now, right? And what about your injury? Is it serious?" Seongwoo asked as he gently patted Minhyun's back at the place that he got hit, "It's not that serious, I've already taken the x-ray and the doctor told me that my bones are all fine, none is broken"

"Glad to hear that, I was ready to blame myself for the rest of my life if anything happened to you. You got hurt while trying to protect me, I'm really sorry" 

"There's nothing to sorry about, I just want to protect you and I'm sure you would do the same if I was the one who is in danger at that time"

"You're just too nice to me, Minhyun-ah! You have spoiled me too much by always staying by my side when I need you and protect me all the time, I'm afraid that I can't get used to the life without you" 

"If this is the thing that you're worrying about then you should stop because I will never leave you alone, I promise You so there's no need to be afraid of anything because I'll always be there for you" Minhyun said as he once again pull Seongwoo into a hug, then Seongwoo slowly respond to the hug by wrapping his arms around Minhyun's waist, "I love you, thank you for being my best friend" Seongwoo whispered loud enough for just Minhyun to hear

"I love you too" Minhyun replied as they both continue to embrace each other completely unaware of the presence of another one person who is also in the room as well. 

"This is enough, Kang Daniel! It's time for you to let him go, he deserves someone who love and care about him all the time, someone who could protect him at all cost, someone who will never hurt him which is something that you could never do! It's already too late for you to make up with him after everything you've done. It's too late for you to realized that he's more than a friend to you. It's already too late, everything is too late...

I'm sorry, Seongwoo hyung...."

\---------------------------

"Wait what? Divorce? Am I hearing it right?"

"Yeah, you heard it right! I want a divorce!"

"Wait are you crazy, Kang Daniel?"

"I'm not hyung, I just want a divorce. I don't want to be with him anymore. No matter how many times I've thought about this, being best friends is still the best option for both of us. This marriage was not even happened because of love in the first place" 

Daniel tries to reason with his older brother but Jisung still couldn't understand what is going on in Daniel's head to make him think about divorce all of sudden like this

"Do you really think that you two will go back to become best friend like before after you both get divorced? Marriage is not a game, niel-ah! It's not something that you can abandon this easily. Although this marriage was not happened because of love but it's already happened so shouldn't you at least put some effort to make it work instead of ruining it?"

"You don't understand this, hyung! This marriage is a mistake since the beginning, there's no use for me or Seongwoo hyung to hold on it anymore, it will only hurts both of us in the end. I'm sure you know that being with someone that you don't even love could never make you happy. I've already decided this, I won't change my mind! I'm going to talk about this with Seongwoo hyung after he got better than now and after that we will tell our parents" 

Jisung could only sighs knowing that there's no use to persuade Daniel anymore at least for now, he just hoped that Daniel won't talk about this for the time being since he already said that he will talk to Seongwoo after the older got better so Jisung still has times to figure out a way to help this marriage

\-----------------------------

After the serious talk with his older brother, Daniel decided to go back to look after Seongwoo but when he arrived at Seongwoo's room, he got a bit taken back when he saw a doctor walking out the room

"Excuse Me, doctor! Did something happen to Seongwoo hyung?" Daniel asked and then the doctor just give him a small smile, "No there's nothing happen to him, I just went in to check his Condition"

"Ah... So is he getting better now?"

"He's fine by now, he only needs more rest and he has told me that today he wants to be alone, he doesn't want anyone to go in the room anymore for today"

"Really? I understand now, I will tell others not to go to see Seongwoo hyung today. Thank you for the inform" Daniel said and the doctor just nodded and then he walks away. Daniel then slightly open the door to see how is Seongwoo doing and then he left after confirmed that the older is already sleeping soundly on the bed, little bit he doesn't know is Seongwoo is not sleeping for real. He's just pretending to sleep so that Daniel will leave him alone, he's not in the condition to talk to Daniel or others right now. He has his face bury in the pillow as he cries his heart out silently. In fact Seongwoo has heard all the conversation between Daniel and Jisung earlier, he didn't mean to eavesdrop those two but he just happened to be there right behind the door of the room that Daniel and Jisung were in.

Seongwoo got really shocked after the mentioning of the word "Divorce" that came out from Daniel's mouth. He thought that their relationship was getting better after Daniel being so nice to him these few days but they're all false. In the end, Daniel still wants to be friend with him instead of spending their lives together as people who are in love with each other

"Do you really hate me that much, Daniel-ah? Should I really let you go now?" 

Seongwoo clutched on his chest while trying to suppress his tears but there's no use plus he feels like his heart has been stabbed by thousands thorns, he suddenly feel like he couldn't breath. His heart is really hurt until the state that he thought dying would be less pain than now

A lot of thoughts are flooding in Seongwoo's head, he is trying really hard just to figure out a way to solve all of these problems but he still couldn't come up with the best solution that could make Daniel happy and he himself will feel less hurt at the same time.

"Should I just disappear completely from this world? It will be the best solution for both of us but I doubt that I have gut to do something like that"

\-----------------------------------

Minhyun is walking to Seongwoo's hospital room to visit the other but something really unexpected happened when he arrived there. Seongwoo is nowhere to be seen, there isn't even any single trace of him in the room. Minhyun then pulled out his phone to call his best friend but only to find out later that Seongwoo didn't take his phone with him

Minhyun let out a long frustration sigh as he was going to go to find Seongwoo but then he stopped at his track as he spotted something on the the bed. Minhyun went back into the room and walk to the bed to take a look at that thing, it's a white paper with words on it. Minhyun doubt that it's a letter that Seongwoo put here before he left. Minhyun pick up the letter to read and somehow he doesn't know how to react after he finished reading the letter. He couldn't even believe all the words in the letter, there are something that he didn't know has happened were written on the letter especially the sentence that involved the word "Divorce" shocked him the most

"What should I do with that stupid kid!" Minhyun muttered under his breath as he decided to call to Jaehwan who is probably in school already at this time but he needs to call the younger and tell him about what happened and he also needs Jaehwan to take Daniel with him to the hospital. Minhyun has a lot of questions to ask Daniel right now especially about the content in the letter that Seongwoo has left here. In fact the letter is originally written to Daniel, Minhyun just happened to see it first

20 minutes later

"Hyung, what has happened exactly? Why is Seongwoo nowhere to be seen?" Jaehwan asked as soon as he arrived as he saw his boyfriend who is waiting for them in front of the hospital, Minhyun doesn't reply as he stares at Daniel who is standing behind Jaehwan. He then hands the letter to Daniel without saying anything. The younger is hesitate for a few seconds until he decides to take the letter from Minhyun.

"Dear Daniel...

I have something to tell you but first of all, I'm sorry that I can't talk to you face to face but instead I write this letter to you. I don't think I have enough courage to talk about this while looking at your face.

The thing is, I've over overheard about the conversation between you and Jisung hyung yesterday. I got a bit shocked at first when I heard that you want to divorce me, I got shocked because I thought that our relationship is already getting better but I thought wrong. In the end you still see me as nothing but a friend. Well I have nothing against your thought of divorce because maybe at least this is the thing that I can do for you to make you happy. Just like you said, this marriage is just a mistak, I shouldn't have accepted it in the first place. It's all my faults so youave made a promised with myself that I'll leave you once you want me to leave or you could find someone who make you want to spend the rest of your life with him. But when the time come, I realized that I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to leave you yet, being with you in this 7 months as a couple really made me the happiest person on earth and that's why I have become this selfish. I've always thought that I would be fine as long as I can stay by your side even as just a friend but now I've realized that it's harder than I could have thought to let you go. I've realized that after we broke this marriage, I could never going back to become friend with you. I'm tired already of hiding my real feeling when I'm with you. I want to tell you that you are more than a friend to me that's why I need some times to think about the divorce again and again. I need some times to prepare my heart before our separation. Please give me times, even it's just one day. I'll promised that I will leave you once my heart is ready to accept the truth that you could never see me as more than just a friend. I'm sorry for always making things hard for you and thank you for everything that you have done for me in these precious 7 months and thank you for all these ten years that you being with me...

Thank you so much, Daniel-ah!"

Daniel finally finished reading the whole letter, he probably got too absurd with the letter that he didn't even realized that his tears are really falling from his eyes continuously while reading the letter, he feels so wrong because he hurts Seongwoo again. He's really the worse person on earth for not realizing about the older's true feeling for him. 

"Since you already finished reading the letter, I think you have fully understood the whole thing already. I have a lot of questions to ask you but I'll keep them for later. Let's go to find Seongwoo first, I'm afraid that he would think of doing something stupid" 

Daniel slightly nodded as he walks away from Minhyun and Jaehwan. He needs to go to find Seongwoo as soon as possible,he needs to apologize to the older about everything and he also needs to ta out about their both feeling for each other. Daniel started to run while holding onto the letter in his hand tightly and at the same time he tried to think of any possible places that Seongwoo went to. And then all of sudden, a certain place come into his head, he then runs at the fastest speed to that certain place.

It's the café that Daniel and Seongwoo have always been together before the marriage happened. They have been their since middle school and they went there at least once a week together. It's their most favorite place all of the time because it's quiet and comfortable, it's the perfect place for these two to spend their free time together. 

"Dongho hyung!" Daniel said as he tries to catch on his breath after running at full speed to the café. He almost went in the café without open the door

"Oh, Daniel! What happened? There are all sweats all over your face" Dong ho, the owner of the café as well as one of Daniel's friend asked as he looks at the younger worriedly

"I'm fine, hyung! I come here to find Seongwoo hyung, did he come here or not?"

" Seongwoo? Oh...he has just left a bit before you've come. Why do you need to find him, did something happened between you two?"

"Thank for the concern, hyung but I'll tell you about thus Later. Now I need to find Seongwoo hyung first, bye!" Daniel said as he quickly run out from the café as he prays that he could find Seongwoo as soon as possible. After a few minutes of running, Daniel stopped at his track as he noticed something strange happened on the road in front of him. There are so many people surrounded something, he started to feel uneasy. He then slowly make his step toward the crowd, Daniel's heart dropped as he finally see what's happening. There's an accident happened, someone got hit by a car and it seems so serious because there are blood all over the road and the person that got hit is lying lifelessly on the road. 

Daniel wishes that everything that he is seeing right now is just a dream, he wants to wake up from the freaking nightmare. He doesn't want to believe his eyes, he wishes that his eyes are just playing a trick on him. There's no way that the person that is lying hopelessly in front of him is his husband, he doesn't want to believe it

"Hyung! Seongwoo hyung, do you hear me? Hyung!" Daniel finally accepted the reality as he slowly made his way toward Seongwoo. He carefully lift the older and put him in his arms

"Hyung, wake up hyung!" Daniel muttered as he held Seongwoo tightly in his embrace

"His condition seems so serious, when will the ambulance come?"

"I've already called them, they will be here in matter of minutes"

"But do you know why I did he got hit by the car?"

"Of course, I saw everything clearly with my own eyes. I was standing at the opposite side of the road, then I spotted him. He looks so lifeless while waiting to cross the road but then all of sudden, his ring slip out from his hand and fall to the road and then he got hit by the car while trying to pick it up"

Daniel's eyes started to well up with tears as he listening to the person that is explaining about what has happened. Daniel then noticed that Seongwoo's hand is clutching on something tightly so he decides to see what is in Seongwoo's hand. He only realized later that it's their wedding rings so Seongwoo got hit by the car because of this ring.

"I'm sorry hyung...this a happened because of me!" Daniel whispered as he put his chin on Seongwoo's head and continue to hug the older tightly. "Don't be sorry...niel...ah" Daniel got flustered after hearing Seongwoo's voice, he then look at Seongwoo's face to see if the older is really regained consciousness and talked to him earlier

"Hyung!how do you feel now? Do you hear me, hyung!"

"I'm sorry niel-ah, now I think I'm ready to let you go well even if I don't want to, I still got no choice right?"

"What are you talking about hyung? You should use your strength to hang in there instead of talking about something like this"

"There's no use, niel-ah...I feel like this is the right time for me to leave... this is actually the best way for me to leave you because you can be happy after that and I also don't get to feel that hurt anymore" Seongwoo tried to talk as he keep coughing in between 

"Let's just talk about this later hyung, the ambulance will be here soon and you'll be fine after that"

"I'm tired already, I'm already happy enough that you're the last person that i see before i leave.... I love you so much, niel-ah...I'm sorry that i love you too much... I'm sorry..." 

Seongwoo then put his bloody hand on Daniel's cheek and caress it gently, "I'm sorry, I love you" Then his hand fell back to himself only then Daniel realized that everything is too late already

"No hyung, don't leave me! You can't leave me, hyung! I love you too, hyung! HYUNG!"

*****************************************************


	11. Final

5 years later

5 years have passed in just a blink of eyes, and now Daniel is standing in front of his own house while still wondering if he should go in or not. It's already 3 in the morning and Daniel has just arrived home from his photoshoot in Paris . There are so many things happened in these 5 years including the thing that Daniel suddenly got casted by a model agency while he's on the way to his college. Daniel denied the offer at first since he feels like he wouldn't fit in the industry but then he changed his mind and gave it a try since that time he also wasn't much sure about what should he do after finish the college.

And somehow Daniel didn't expect a single bit that he would hit big since he's inexperience and his visual is not that great but everything happened is far away from what Daniel has expected. His first ever photoshoot is already a big success and after that,many love calls was made to his agency to get him to model their brands. And after that his agency get him to sign the contract for 5 years so now modeling has become his permanent job. 

It's been only 2 years in the industry but Daniel has already become one of the busiest people in Korea with those runaways, cfs and many other magazine photoshoots. He barely has time to be home, the house that his parents bought for him after he graduated high school.

"Well let go in now!" Daniel muttered as he let out a heavy sigh and then lazily dragged his legs to walk toward the door. 

As he got himself in the house, he stands still with his luggage in his hand and then he looks around the house. He has a problem with this house, and the problem is this house is too big yet feels so empty and Daniel hates this feeling.

He then collapse on the couch as he takes Seongwoo's photo out from his wallet and then speak to the photo, "Hyung, do you know? Paris is really pretty and especially the Eiffel tower is much more amazing in real life than what we saw on TV plus there's a really good café next to there...how much I wish you were there with me..." 

Daniel then closes his eyes as a tear escaped his left eye, he feels so heavy all of sudden. He misses Seongwoo...

Daniel almost fell asleep on the couch but he flinched when a pair of small arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Yah, Kang Daniel! Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean you have to talk to my photo like this! Do you know how much I missed you while you were gone?" The other whined as he wrapped his arms around the younger tighter. Daniel lip curves into a smile as he slowly open his eyes just to meet another beautiful pair of eyes that are staring at him with love and affection

"I know and I miss you too, Seongwoo hyung!" Daniel said as he got up and then pulled Seongwoo into a tight hug. The older just burry his face in the crooked of Daniel's neck while his arms are still around the younger's broad shoulders. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you come back today?So at least maybe I could go to the airport to take you" Seongwoo asked as they break the hug, "I don't want to bother you, hyung! You haven't slept for 2 days already because of the new movie filming, how could I ask you to come to take me at this early hour? I want you to rest more" Daniel said as he sat back on the couch and then he pulled Seongwoo to sit next to him

"But you should at least text me, I missed you so much. I didn't have time to call you these two days and I think I was going crazy because I missed you too much, do you know that?" 

"I missed you too much too, hyung! We barely see each other lately because of our own schedules. You have to filmed your new movie and I have to shoot many photoshoots too. I really want to be with you 24/7 but I know we really can't do anything about this" Daniel said as he gently push Seongwoo's head to rest on his shoulder then he caress the older's hair softly. 

"Btw hyung, why did you wake up? Did I disturb you?"

"No, it's just that my head is hurt all of sudden so I was just coming down to get some water"

"Your head is still hurt a lot these days? Did you take your medicine?" 

"Uhm...maybe because the weather is too cold that's why it triggered this old injury. Well...I shouldn't complain about this, right? I should have been thankful that I was able to survive after that serious accident"

"I'm sorry, hyung! That's happened because of me!"

"There's nothing to sorry about plus thank to that accident, we both get to live happily together like now" Seongwoo said as he hold onto Daniel's hand and intertwined their fingers together

"I love you so much, Seongwoo hyung!" 

"Me too!"

\--------------------------------

"Whoa~~~ look! Who's we got here, it's the current hottest and most popular model in Korea, Kang Daniel! Please say hi to your fans!" Jisung said as he turn the camera to Daniel and make his younger brother to play along, "Yah, Hyung! You're embarrassing me, please stop! you should go to take the video of Minhyun hyung or Jaehwan instead, it's their wedding day!" Daniel whined as he push the camera away from his face

"Why can't you just play along for once?" Jisung hissed as he walk away from his annoying brother. Daniel then take his phone out to call his husband that is nowhere to be seen now. They did come to the wedding together and walk through the door together but Seongwoo disappeared after that

"Hello, hyung? Where are you now?" Daniel said after Seongwoo answer the call

"I'm with Jaehwan now, he seems so nervous and he want me to be with him" Seongwoo said as he stares at Jaehwan who us holding his hands tightly

"Alright then, I'll go to see you" Daniel said as he hung up and go to find Seongwoo. Fortunately there are not many people in the wedding hall because Jaehwan and Minhyun just want to do a simple wedding with the only attendance of their close friends and families.

After a few minutes of wondering around, Daniel finally found the groom's room. He then waste no time and go in to see that Jaehwan and Seongwoo are holding each other hands so tight and the funny thing is Seongwoo looks more nervous than Jaehwan does. Daniel doesn't say anything and just continue to stares at Seongwoo carefully. Seongwoo looks so ethereal like always but his hair is a bit special today, Daniel couldn't take a good look when they were on their way here. So now he observed Seongwoo again and realized that the older looks really sexy with that hairstyle. 

"Yah, close your mouth, you're drooling!" Jisung who suddenly come out of nowhere whispered to Daniel. The younger got taken back since he doesn't realized that he was staring at Seongwoo with his mouth hanging open. He's really hopeless, he's too whipped for Seongwoo

"Jaehwan ah, it's time for you to come out" Jisung said

"You're going to be fine, don't be too nervous" Seongwoo said as he patted Jaehwan's back once last time before Jaehwan left the room

\------------------------

"Hwang Minhyun-ssi, are you willing to take Kim Jaehwan as your spouse and live together despite being poor or rich, healthy or sick and promise not to leave the other?"

"I do!" Minhyun said or more like yell with his confident tone and it makes others laugh while Jaehwan blushes so hard

"And Kim Jaehwan-ssi, are you willing to take Hwang Minhyun as your spouse and live together despite being poor or rich, healthy or sick and promise not to leave the other?"

"I do!" 

"Now I pronounce you as the rightfully spouse, so may the grooms kiss each other" 

Then Minhyun slowly lean into Jaehwan and then land his lips on the younger ones, and then the guest are all cheering and clapping

"Thank you for accepting, Jaehwan-ah! I love you so much, and I'll promise I'll be with you and take care of you for the rest of my life" Minhyun said as he land another kiss on JJaehwan's forehead

"I love you too, hyung"

\------------------------------

"Finally!" Daniel said as he saw Minhyun kisses Jaehwan on the lips, "I wish these two will be live happily ever after together" Seongwoo said as he lean on Daniel's shoulder again but then he jump in shock when he feels that someone grab his butt

"Yah, what are you doing? There are so many people here" Seongwoo mutters as he try to get Daniel's hand off him, "I'm hungry, hyung!" Daniel innocently whine as he looks at Seongwoo with weird expression

"Then let me go and go to eat by yourself"

"I don't want to eat those foods"

"Then what you want?" Seongwoo hissed once again and then Daniel smirked, "YOU!" Daniel whispered sexily and it made Seongwoo widen his eyes in shock

"You look so delicious today, hyung! I was already doing my best to hold myself back from eating you alive but I guess I couldn't hold back anymore" Daniel said as he pulled Seongwoo with him to the parking lot

"Yah, Kang Daniel! Just stop, the wedding is still not over yet. We can't go anywhere!" Seongwoo protest as Daniel push him into the car, "If you still continue to talk like this, I maybe have to do this in the car right away instead of going home" then Seongwoo immediately shut up as he let Daniel put the seatbelt for him, "Good boy" 

\------------------------------

2 hours later after the hot session between Kang(devil) Daniel and not so innocent(angel) Ong Songwoo

"Where are you going, hyung?" Daniel said as he has one of his eyes close while pulling Seongwoo back to the bed

"I want to take a bath" 

"Why~~~ we can just sleep right away"

"I'm not like you, okay?"

"Then let's take a bath together" Daniel said as he gave Seongwoo his puppy like smile, "In your dream, I know what you're planning to do if we take the bath together. I still have a photoshoot tomorrow, will you responsible for me if I couldn't work properly?" Seongwoo said as he push Daniel's hand from him and then walk toward the bathroom

"Alright, I'll responsible for that" Daniel said as he push Seongwoo to the wall and then put his hand next to Seongwoo's face and then he waste no time to seal Seongwoo's lips with his own ones

He then slightly bit the upper of the older's lips and it makes Seongwoo let out a small yet sexy moan, "See, you're loving this!" Daniel teases as he takes Seongwoo's lips again without letting the older catch proper breath

"I hate you so much"

"I love you too, hyung"

*****************************************************


End file.
